


Madams Make Decisions

by serendipityspeaks



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Aftercare, Alliance, Anal, Anduin - Freeform, Anduin Wrynn - Freeform, Art, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dominance, Double Penetration, Draenei, Elves, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fan Art, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flogging, Grapefruit, Horde, Human, Kal'dorei, Knotting, Lemon, Light BDSM, Mathias Shaw - Freeform, Multi, Night Elf, OC, Orc, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Prostitute, Prostitution, Public Sex, Riding Crops, SI-7, Silvermoon, Sin'dorei, Size Kink, Spanking, Squirting, Threesome - F/M/M, Virginity, Warcraft - Freeform, Worgen, World of Warcraft - Freeform, Wow, blood elf, brothel, cross faction, draenei male, explicit art, nightborne, size queen, warcraft human, whore, whorehouse, wow human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityspeaks/pseuds/serendipityspeaks
Summary: Avinyela is a blood elf in the equivalent of her late twenties, and although she started out working as a whore, she is already owner of one of the most prosperous brothels in Silvermoon City.  Its success enables her to live whatever lifestyle she wants, and to indulge her love of orcs.  Includes a piece of explicit fanart in Ch. 1.





	1. We All Begin Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, and my writing style, please check out my OU series and let me know what you think: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1274204
> 
> Also, the notes in the chapter will give a brief overview of what it contains kink-wise because I can't tag each chapter on its own.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is the introduction to Avinyela on one of her earliest assignments as a whore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image was drawn by me, it's just a quick sketch. It was sketched on top of a scene from RL porn. I can draw without doing this, but I'm not as good at strange angles and more than one character interacting, so I just went with the whole take a screenshot on my ipad and sketch it thing. It's more indicative of what goes on in Chapter 3, but I put it in the beginning so it was easier to see.

 

    I've never been with an orc before, and I'm honestly not really all that sure why I've agreed to be with one now. All I know is that I have certain preferences regarding size, and when Celia offered the orc client up to me I thought “sure, why not?”

    Everyone loves a challenge sometimes, I guess. I could still refuse, but there's a part of me that's curious. So I wait in my room, and when I see that characteristic slouched outline behind several layers of draped, sheer curtains, I try to quiet the butterflies in my stomach.

    I'm as he requested me: naked and standing in the center of the room.  Behind me is the circular bed I see my clients on. He pushes the curtains aside and enters, giving me the once-over. He requested only two things: short and having t&a. He's lucky I work here, because that combination doesn't happen often among the blood elves.

    He meets my eyes and gives a small nod.  This is the signal he established to begin the encounter the way that he's requested. I cross the room and kneel in front of him, looking up at his muscled body.  He's thick, as all orcs are, with deep jungle-green skin.

    He pulls his shirt off, dropping it on the floor next to us, while I start to unthread the leather thong on the front of his breeches. He looks down at me, watching me, and tentatively runs his fingers through my shining orange colored hair.

    Once I have the thong open, we both tug his breeches down and off, and he stands naked in front of me.  I'm eye to eye with his cock, and even though it's half hard, I can tell this is going to be an adventure.  

    I lift it gently, looking up at him as I wet the tip with my tongue. I lick around the head, wetting the skin, before sliding him into my mouth. He requested this, and only this, to bring him to readiness.  The softness of his cock makes it easier to get all of him in my mouth, and my mouth bobs and up down on him, he gets harder.

    And I get wetter.  He runs his hands through my hair, making eye contact while I suck his cock.  I think of having him inside me, and I want to rush forward to that part. He's so big, easily bigger than any cock I've had, and I cannot wait to see how he fills me.  

    And then he gives a small grunt, motioning for me to stop. He only wanted to be bought to full hardness, and so I move to the next part of the encounter. I get up and walk to the bed, laying on it on my back with my legs open for him.  Cool air touches my dripping pussy, and I watch his cock bounce as he crosses the room.

    He gets on the bed, kneeling over me, between my legs.  His cock hangs heavy between us, the tip of it gently nudging my clit.  He looks down, sliding a finger into me, then withdrawing it. Even that small amount of contact makes me writhe  my hips. A second finger joins the first, plunging in and out of me, and I grind my hips in circles against his hand.  He wants no talking, but his fingers inside me make me want to beg for the thick cock I see.

    His fingers move faster and I moan, my body dripping wetness for him.  His fingers move faster, and I realize he's trying to make me come, make sure I can accommodate him.  His fingers hook, rubbing hard against my g-spot, and I arch my back, grabbing my own rock-hard nipples.  

    His fingers move faster, squishing in the wetness coming from me.  I'm close, so close, and then his cock presses against my clit. He rubs it with the head of himself, and the visual turns me on so much that it pushes me over the edge.  I moan, long and loud, my body clamping down on his fingers and flooding his palm with my cum.

    Then his hand stills, and he takes it out of me.  He grasps himself, pushing the head against my opening, and I wonder if it'll fit, even after coming. He bears down, slowly forcing my body to part for him.  It hurts some as I slowly part for all of that cock, but I like that. I love the burning ache that tells me I'm full of cock.

    It takes time, but I'm so wet that he manages to stuff himself into me.  Good gods, but he's big. I bite my lip to keep the words from coming out of my mouth. Noises are fine, but words are not.  His choice. He stays still inside me, watching my reaction to being full of so much cock.

    Apparently seeing something he liked, he slides out before plunging back in. This time his entry is quick and deep, my pussy making a slick squelching noise because of how wet I am. His speed increases until his thrusts rock my body against the bed, and his big hands come down and cover my breasts, playing with my aching nipples.  I moan, coming for him again, flooding the bed, squirting liquid all over his balls and thighs.

    He changes our position then, putting my hips in his lap and my legs up against his shoulders.  It makes him feel even bigger inside me, and it doesn't take me long to come in that position too.  Then he changes, my back to his front, fucking me hard until my body gushes for him again.

    He changes positions at least three more times, always making me come before changing positions. I come so hard and so many times that I don't remember every position we were in, but I know we were in many.

    I do know though that by the time he was taking me from behind, my legs were shaking, barely able to hold me up.  I kept thinking about being filled to the brim with his cum, and every time I did, my pussy spasmed around his thrusting cock.  I could feel another orgasm coming, and then I felt him speed up, slamming into me hard. I screamed yes, over and over, bucking and writhing under him. I came again, and I felt him thrust a few more times before pushing deep inside me, his cock jumping,  filling me with spurt after spurt of thick cum.

    I collapsed underneath him, his cock coming out as I dropped to the bed.  He dropped down next to me, laying there for a few moments. Then he got up, dropped a gentle kiss on my head, and left.

    If they are all like that, then I say more orcs, please.


	2. Random Encounters in my Spare Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years after her first assignment to an orc, Avinyela owns the brothel and is free to do with her time what she wishes. While making a stopover in Dalaran, she picks up a man in a bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick continuity note - this was written during that period of time where Blizz had removed all of the portals but one from Dalaran, and it wasn't to Silvermoon. Hence the need for a mage portal.
> 
> Contains some fairly rough sex, but no out and out BDSM stuff.

I’m still deciding whether or not this metal bikini was a good idea.  Well, I suppose it’s not  _ all _ metal, only a small amount around the edges on the bottom, but they’re still digging into my ass while I’m sitting on this hard as fuck bar stool.  I look down for the hundredth time at the top, making sure everything is still in place. Miraculously, my tits haven’t fallen out of this getup yet.  

I take another gulp of wine, and turn on my stool, deciding I’ve had enough of sitting here.  I lean back, resting my elbows on the bar, pushing my breasts out. Revealing outfits are basically the norm for, well, everywhere in Azeroth, but I’m an especially well-endowed for a blood elf.  It still attracts attention. 

Another elf spots me, and he makes eye contact, starting to stand.  He’s pretty, and on another night I might go with him, but tonight I’m looking for something a bit...rougher.  I subtly shake my head, and he sits back down. I scan the rest of the room, looking for what I want. The tavern I’m at is in Dalaran, so I have my pick of men.  Any species or race that I want. 

I find it, sitting in the front of the room.  A huge green orc, nursing a mug of ale. He seems to feel my gaze on him, because he lifts his head and our eyes meet.  He doesn’t question it, he just arches a brow and gets up. He heads over to me, standing next to me at the bar. 

“Would you like a drink? Your wine seems to be running low,” his voice is deep and gravely, and my nipples stiffen hearing it.  I run my hand up his bare arm, tracing the lines of muscle. God, my hand looks tiny next to the thick cords of muscle. I think about how much bigger than me he is, how big his cock is going to be, and my pussy drools inside the tiny bottoms I’m wearing.  

“No need.  I’ve already reserved a room upstairs.  Would you like to join me?,” please say yes, please say yes.  His gaze rakes over my body - way too curvy to be a full-on blood elf.  I’m pretty sure there’s some human somewhere in my family tree, or I have more in common with my purple skinned ancestors than I’d like.  

He arches an eyebrow at me, “I don’t think you know what you’re getting into.” 

I get up off of the stool, not failing to note that my head only comes to his chest, and give him the most smoldering look I can manage, “Oh, I know exactly what I’m getting into.  I’ll be in room five with the door unlocked.” 

I turn and walk up the stairs, not waiting to see if he’ll follow.  I head to my room and enter, leaving the door unlocked as promised. I picked this room because it was at the end of the hotel, and only shared one wall with another room.  I could be loud and probably not bother anyone. 

I stripped off the tiny top and bottom as quickly as I could, tossing them onto a nearby chair.  I laid back on the purple-covered bed, my legs open with my knees up, and waited. It wasn’t long before I heard his footsteps in the hallway.  They stopped briefly outside my door, and then pushed it open. He entered, shutting the door behind him and locking it. 

I started to touch myself, rubbing my fingers in circles over my clit, dipping them inside myself so he can see how wet I am.  He doesn’t take his eyes off me, but he does strip his shirt off. He hesitates briefly at the ties to his breeches, but then undoes them and takes his pants off.  He’s half-hard, and even without being rock hard his cock is enormous. As thick as my wrist and long, too. Just like the last orc I had. I think of the sweet ache I’ll feel when he enters me and fucks me, and I moan, moving my fingers faster.  

He crosses the room and gets onto the bed, holding himself on his hands and knees above me, his huge body caging my smaller one.  His cock hangs between his legs, the pinkish-green tip nudging my pussy lips. I arch towards him, trying to rub myself against him. 

“Not yet.  If I’m going to do this, I at least need to know you’ve had some warm up,” he says.  Just like the last one. Caring and unsure at first, but once they break, orcs are savage in bed.  That’s why I want to sleep with him. 

“Seeing your huge fucking cock is all the warm up I need.”  

He gives me an almost cruel grin and my pussy floods again, “Huge? Oh little blood elf, you might not need a warm up, but I do.”  

I wrap my hand around him as best I can, and I can tell that he’s still a little soft.  I rub the tip of him against me more firmly, smearing my wetness on him, “Are you sure? Are you sure you don’t just want to be inside me?”  

He groans and I feel him get harder.  I keep rubbing up and down his cock until he’s rock hard.  I’m so wet i can feel it dripping down the generous curve of my ass, “Not...entirely sure, no.”  

I notch him against my opening, holding him in place and swirling my hips around him.  The fat head has already started to stretch my tight opening. Of course, any blood elf would be tight for him.  Species size differences and all, “Why don’t you go ahead and push. Go slow, I’ll tell you if it hurts too much.”  

Oh, it would hurt, but I like it, and I won’t let him damage me.  He presses his hips, the pressure starting to part my pussy for him in earnest.  He pushes, then stops to let me adjust to the width. Sometimes he pulls out to smear my wetness better.  It burns, the delicious burning at that tells me there’s a huge cock parting my pussy. I watch him, his green flesh slowly parting my peach lips.  I feel a vague sort of popping as the rim of his cockhead gets deep enough to slide past my pubic bone. 

He’s only a third of the way into me and I’m moaning and breathing hard.  I feel the wide pad of his thumb start to rub my clit in circles, and I swirl my hips, moving and grinding, desperately trying to take him deeper, “More, please, more!”  

“Impatient little thing,” he grumbles, but slides another quarter inch of hard length into me.  Oh, gods, I’m going to come and he’s not even halfway into me. My hips bounce and arch, pushing against his thumb.  

“Yes!,” I scream, coming hard.  He makes a noise of surprise as my pussy spasms around him.  After that, he has a marginally - but not much - easier time sliding into me.  He takes his hand away from my clit, and finally manages to fit himself inside me to the hilt, “You feel so fucking good.  I’m so fucking full!” 

He slowly, gently, pulls out, and slides back in.  I watch my body smoothly accommodate him, feeling his experimental strokes as he gets the feel for how we fit together, “Godsdamned you’re tight,”  

“It’s cause I’m so much smaller than you.  I promise, I’m feeling good. In fact, if you keep doing that, I’ll come again,” I wasn’t kidding either, the sight of all that huge cock fitting inside me was driving me towards another orgasm.  He started rubbing my clit again, and that’s it, I was gone. I came all over his cock again, “Harder! Hold me down and really fuck me. I bet with that huge cock you can make me squirt.” 

“You can do that?” 

“Uh-huh, but only if you get the angle right, and really fuck me.  Ride me hard!,” he seemed to get what I wanted, because he grabbed my arms and held them near my head, holding me down on the bed.  Leaning forward made his cock go deeper and I moaned. That’s it, fill me! Stuff all of that huge cock into me! He pulled out and  _ slammed _ back into me.  Thank god he’d made plenty of room and I’d come twice, otherwise it would have hurt.  

But it didn’t hurt, it felt amazing.  He pulled out again, slamming into me again.  He went faster and soon I was screaming, coming hard around him.  I couldn’t have stopped that orgasm even if I’d wanted to, it overcame me before I even realized it, my clit and pussy throbbing.  

“You didn’t squirt.  I’ll have to try something else,” Before I could even react, he’d backed off, picked me up, turned me around and pressed me back down into the bed - all without ever taking his cock out of me.  He was so strong he could just move me like that. 

Have I mentioned yet how much I love getting fucked by orcs? Because I love getting fucked by orcs.  

I was face down, on my knees, animal-style.  I love being fucked this way. It makes them rub over my g-spot and I come harder.  And, as he pulled out of me to shove himself back in, I could already feel him rubbing against it.  His fingers dug into my hips as he grabbed handfuls of my ass to hold me in place. 

And then he started thrusting.  The angle meant he could go faster and deeper, and he did.  Over and over all of that thick, hard length stretches me and rasped over my g-spot.  I was holding onto the bed for dear life, my face planted against the sheets. 

“Oh...oh yes, oh, I’m going to come! Oh, gods, don’t stop!,” I screamed as he pummeled into me.  This time when I came, I gushed everywhere. Gouts of fluid poured out of me, painting his thighs and the bed below us.  

There was no stopping for the sensitivity to pass, and in any event, he wasn’t touching my clit.  He fucked me though that orgasm and into another one, where I drenched the bed again. He let go of one side of my ass and grabbed a fist full of my hair, pulling me backwards with it, “Tell me how much you like having all that orc cock inside you!”  

“I love being stuffed full of your thick green cock! I love how hard you make me come!” 

“I bet you’d love being pumped full of orc cum, too!”  

My pussy spasmed hard around him, telling him how much my body agreed, but I used my mouth anyway, “Yes! Fill my tight little pussy until it drips out of me!”  

I don’t know how, but he managed to had more strength and speed to his thrusts.  I guess he was holding back before. Fuck, I am going to be sore tomorrow, and I’m going to love it.  He kept his hold on my hair, my neck arched backwards as he pummeled my pussy, and I was moaning the word yes over and over in time with his thrusts.  I came again, spurting my pleasure everywhere, writhing like a hellcat. He followed a few thrusts after my pussy stopped squeezing, and I could feel his cock jumping inside me as he filled me with his cum.  We both collapsed on the bed, not wanting to move, and fell asleep. 

Some time during the deep of the night I woke with him wrapped around me, big spoon to my little one.  His breathing wasn’t the slow deep rhythm of a sleeper, and his big hands were cupping and kneading my breasts from behind.  Without speaking a word I opened my legs and arched my back, tilting my hips to the right angle. I reached between us and guided him to my opening.  He pushed, sliding back into me, stretching my pussy around his cock. He held me close against him, clutching my tits, while he fucked me. He took what he wanted from me, and for him in that moment, my own pleasure was incidental.  Luckily, I loved every second and I came twice - squirting - before he pumped me full of hot cum again. We both sank back into sleep, this time with the blanket over us. 

I woke when the sun came through the windows, turning over and seeing my orc lover splayed out under the blanket.  He was blissfully sleeping, his morning wood pitching an appealing tent. I cuddled up to him, and he stirred, but didn’t wake.  I took him in my hand, rubbing up and down all of that length, and still he didn’t wake. 

I climbed on top of him, and started rubbing my hot, wet pussy along his length.  I would not take him inside me before he woke - he could not consent while asleep - but I could wake him up the fun way.  A small moan escaped his lips. I tossed the blanket off and started to rub myself along him faster, increasing the friction.  Gods, if I wasn’t careful and he didn’t wake soon, I was going to come from rubbing my clit against him. 

When his eyes finally fluttered open, my cheeks were flushed and red and I was biting my lip, doing anything to keep from coming.  He said, “One more for the road, eh?” 

“Oh...oh gods.  Please, please I’m going to c-c-c-come!,” He grabbed my hips, and on my next stroke he moved us so that instead of sliding along his length, I impaled myself on him.  My pussy stretched around him, and my clit ground against his public bone, and I came, screeching like a banshee. I sagged forward in pleasure and relief, but he didn’t let up.  He held my hips, pushing up to thrust into me. Our bodies met with wet slaps while he fucked me from below. 

After the orgasm passed, I sat up again, leaning back a little so he could see.  He stopped thrusting and let me take control. I slid my pussy off of him and held him up with my hand, hovering over him.  I looked down at him and said, “Do you want to see how your huge cock splits my tiny hole?” 

He just growled, and I took it for a yes.  I lowered myself onto him slowly so he could see his whole length entering me, filling me to the brim.  I rocked back and forth, sliding him in and out of me, rubbing my clit against his pubic bone. I was so wet, I could hear it squishing as I slid up and down on his hard length.  It felt so fucking good. 

He reached up, cupping as much of my breasts as he could grab, one on each side, although there was too much flesh for even his generous hands.  His rough palms rubbed against my pebbled nipples, and I covered his hands with mine, using his strong arms for leverage while I repeatedly impaled myself on his cock.  Hard and faster I rode him, until I was breathing hard and sweat trickled down my spine. 

“Oh, oh-fuck! I’m coming!,” I screamed when my orgasm broke over me, my pussy squeezing him in hard, rhythmic waves.  I once again thanked whatever celestial beings that existed for making orcs. 

He sat up quickly, bringing our torsos together, grabbing my ass.  I was still rocking back and forth, but I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders.  I wanted to kiss him, but that was a tricky proposition even when I could concentrate fully - which I couldn’t right now.  I think he realized it too, and his mouth went to my neck instead. I tilted my head to the side while he licked and sucked it.  I felt his fangs brush my skin, but he was surprisingly careful. His tongue was rough - not like a cat’s but more the texture made by its size and rougher taste buds.  I thought of it in and on my pussy and shuddered in his arms. It wasn’t a more appealing idea than his cock inside me though, so I didn’t say anything. 

While working my neck over, he stood, easily lifting me with him.  He bounced me on his cock with his hands holding my hips - while walking.  He stopped at the wooden table that was in the corner, lowering me onto it.  I felt him slide out of me, and I made a mewling noise of protest. He just laughed, a low, gravel-y sound in his throat.  

I kept my legs spread though, leaning back on my elbows and watching him.  He dropped to his knees and settled his face between my legs, looking up at me once before giving my pussy one long lick.  

As soon as he settled to his task I moaned and dropped back onto the table.  His rough tongue probed my folds, finding the place the made me moan the loudest.  It was different than being on down on by a blood elf, and not just because of the roughness of his tongue - although the extra texture was amazing.  His mouth couldn’t make the same seal around me because of his fangs, but his lips were so large that more of me had contact with his mouth. He depended almost entirely on his tongue to do the work though - not sucking on my clit.  

He was skilled at his task, and soon I was writhing - or trying to.  If I’d clamped my thighs around his head his tusks would shred my thighs, so he held my legs open while he ate me, preventing me from spearing myself.  When I came - and, gods, did I come - I screamed clawing at his hair with my fingers. 

He got up, and flipped my boneless body onto its stomach, bending me over the table before stuffing his cock back into my still-throbbing pussy.  It extended my orgasm, wringing small mewling noises of pleasure from me. 

He didn’t hold back, and although I was going to be sore as fuck - if I wasn’t already without realizing it - it was worth every second.  He drove into me with all of his thick green length, the table shaking with the force of his thrusts. I couldn’t stop making noise. Screams of “yes!” turn into moans as I went nonsensical with pleasure.  I was lost to the sound of our wet flesh smacking together and his thrusting cock inside me as he temporarily took ownership of my pussy. 

I was quickly heading towards yet another orgasm when he, as seemed to be his custom, informed me of his own impending orgasm by talking dirty to me, “Fuck, I’m going to fill you with my cum, little blood elf.  Would you like that? To have an orc shove his cum into you?” 

“Yes!,” I cried, my pussy tightening as it spasmed around him, “Fill my pussy with your cum!”  

What can I say? I’m a fan of the old-fashioned cream pie.  Jizz is hard to clean up, especially if they get it in your hair.  Besides, there’s something viscerally satisfying about having a guy finish inside you.   It feels more complete. 

His hands dug into my bouncing ass and he growled, going a little faster.  Oh, oh god, I’m going to come! 

He beats me to it though, I feel his cock jump inside me, but he doesn’t stop fucking me.  I feel cum - dragged out of me by his continued thrusts - dribble over my clit and it pushes me over the edge.  I scream, my fingers digging into the table top, and gush all over the both of us while I come hard. 

When it passes, when we’re both finally done, he pulls out and steps away.  I’m boneless, letting the table hold me up because my legs are shaking. I’m satisfied, for now, but who knows how long that’ll last? Probably about as long as my sore pussy.  

He walks into my field of vision, dressed again, “I’m leaving now to meet up with some companions.  But I’ll be in Silvermoon in three days. Come or don’t, but I won’t mind if you show up.” 

Silvermoon, huh? With its shadowed corners and much more permissive atmosphere.  That could be fun. I pushed myself up and turn around, sitting on the edge of the table, “I’ll think about it.  Thanks for a fun night.” 

He nodded, “You, too.  Safe travels.” 

And then he walked away, closing the door behind him.  Silvermoon was about a two day journey by land mount from this little inn, but I know a mage.  I can get there instantaneously. So, after cleaning, dressing, packing, and paying the innkeeper - that’s exactly what I did.  


	3. Some Like it Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avinyela meets of up with Xin and his friends at a bar in Silvermoon, and they pick up where they left off a few days previous. This chapter contains public sex, a M/M/F threesome, double pen, some light dominance (do this, go here, etc.), and consensual spanking with a leather glove and a belt if that's something you'd like to avoid. Or something you're looking for. Either way...it's in there. There's four separate scenes, and this probably should be two chapters, but it all kinda goes together, so here we are.

It had been three days exactly, and I was dressed for my orc friend - although it occurred to me I didn’t know his name.  Either way,I headed from my apartment down to the Wayfarer’s Rest inn, near the front of the city wearing a tight, short red dress that kept my breasts in place only by virtue of the metal supports wound into the design of the upper part of the bodice.  It was low-cut though, and left little the imagination. Not that he hadn’t already seen it. 

Pushing the sheer blue curtains out of the way, I stepped into the hallway.  I already could hear their rough orcish voices coming from the main section of the inn.  I stepped through the doorway. There, at the right hand round table sat my friend, and the companions they spoke of.  One had a girl I recognized as the barmaid comfortably perched on his lap. Hm, and I thought I was the only one with a penchant for orc cock - apparently not.  

When he looked up and noticed me, he motioned me over, smiling.  I smiled back and headed over, slipping onto his lap. I kissed his cheek and, when I was close, whispered, “I’ve come on my own ten times thinking about your cock inside me.”  

He kissed me back and said, “Only ten?” 

Oh, so he had a sense of humor.  I liked that. Then one of his friends, who were at the one and eleven o’clock positions at the table, grunted, “This her?” 

“Yes.  This is, ah--” 

“Avinyela,” I answered for him, turning towards them.  

“Right.  Avinyela.  This is Ent and Marlek.” 

“Pleasure to meet you,” I purred.  If there’s one thing we blood elves are good at, it’s pretending to be sugar-y sweet and seductive.  I turned on his lap so that I was facing forward, my legs straddling his thighs, perched towards his knees.  Given the thickness of his thighs and the shortness of my dress, if anyone could see they’d be getting an eye full.  Luckily for me, the table was high, and came up to about my mid-rib. His hands rested on my knees. 

“Xintek told us all about you during the ride over.  Said you were pretty impressive.” 

I lean forward onto the table, leaning on my elbows, my breasts pressing dangerously against their confines, “Well? Am I?” 

Marlek, the one without the barmaid on his lap, gave me what passed for an orcish grin, “You’re ok.”  

It was about then that I felt Xintek’s hand creep between my legs, hidden by the table and my body, and start to rub my clit in circles.  Oh, so he wanted to play, did he? I could get behind that. Or, rather, in front of it, “So what have you boys been up to?” 

Marlek flicked his eyes to Ent - whose attention was firmly on the barmaid’s tits - and shrugged, “Not a lot, actually.  The trip from the plaguelands through the ghostlands was pretty quiet.” 

Xintek slid a finger into me, and then a second one.  Twisting as he slid them in and out of me, and I struggled to concentrate.  Was he trying to see how tight I was? Not as tight as was normal, but tighter than I was when he’d left me.  My body had easily healed the soreness, too, “Oh come on now, not even a spot of alliance trouble in the plaguelands? No battle stories for me?” 

“Well, there might have been something,” he took a swig of ale, finishing the cup and pounding it down on the table in front of the barmaid.  She hopped to refill it, with Ent slapping her ass as she wandered away. Xintek took his fingers out of me, and I almost mewled in protest.  I tipped my hips forward so that he could get to me from behind, thinking that discretion was a problem. 

Marlek continued his story, “Well, there were a few elves that we met at the borders.  Night elves, I mean.” 

“I figured.  It wouldn’t be a battle story if it was about my kind.  We’re allies,” I was wrong about what Xintek was planning.  I thought he just wanted to finger me, but I was wrong. I hadn’t even noticed him fidgeting with his breeches until I felt the thick, fat head of his cock pressing against my dripping opening.  Oh, god, it was bigger than I remembered it. But I subtly shifted, pressing against it. He let me move at my own pace. 

“So we’re told,” he looked me up and down as I slowly stuffed myself full of another half inch of his friend’s enormous cock.  The barmaid returned with the drinks, and he took another swig after the barmaid cozied up to Ent again. The impulse to impale myself on Xintek, take him in to the hilt, was so strong - but I didn’t, because I knew it would push past the point of good hurt to just straight pain, “Anyway.  We ran into a couple of night elves who were almost as strong as we were.” 

“I took a couple of hits,” Ent interjected, but his hand was firmly cupping the barmaid’s ass, and he only had eyes for her.  I slid farther onto Xintek’s cock. Oh, oh, gods it was so big. Wetness dripped out of me, and I took in a little more of him. I did this before, I can do it again.  But by the gods he was stretching me. The barmaid whispered something in Ent's ear and he drained his glass, standing and picking her up out of his lap and setting her on the ground next to him, “If you’ll excuse me, I have a barmaid to go fuck.” 

She hopped up and scampered up the stairs, Ent close on her heels.  It wasn’t long before I heard her giggles, and then her moans. Marlek kept talking, and I almost had Xintek completely inside me, “Yeah, he took a few hits.  Just enough to rile him up. Between that and Xin’s stories, well, now he’s up there. Are there no orcish women in this city? I’d be afraid to break one of you tiny blood elves.”  

“Oh,” I grinned, sliding fully onto Xin’s cock and sitting up a little.  I felt so full, “We don’t break so easy. There’s another inn on Murder row, and a whorehouse too.  There might be some orc women there, or at least a troll. At the very least, I’m sure you could find a willing elf.”  

He gave me an almost cruel grin, and leaned back, grabbing his crotch.  Even through his pants I could tell he was at least partially erect. Did I want two? Could I take two? Not if they were both as big as Xin, “Are blood elf men so tiny that you look to orc men to be satisfied?” 

I rocked, as subtly as I could, barely moving, “No, but if you’re a girl like me who likes her men big, then going for a bigger species means a high chance that his cock’ll be...appropriate.”  

He dropped his hand heavily to the table, and emptied his mug.  His eyes closed while he was swallowing it down and I took the chance to make a few quick strokes on Xin’s cock.  I was so fucking turned on, there’s no way I was going to make it back to my place. Upstairs was occupied, but I know we could find a dim corner, especially if we were going to Murder Row.  

When he put the mug on the table with a bang, “To Murder Row, then!”  

I slid forward, off of Xin’s cock, giving him a few seconds to tuck himself back in before getting up and tugging my dress down, “To murder row.”  

Marlek took the chance to check me out, his eyes raking over me, “You’re extremely well endowed for an elf.  Your kind don’t normally come with assets like that.” 

I shrugged, “I think there’s another species somewhere in my family tree.”  

“Just enough to give you some proper tits and ass,” Xin said, having been silent the whole time that he was fucking me under the table.  Although it was less ‘fucking’ and more ‘fucking with’. We headed out the door, and I gave them the two copper tour for the short walk over.  All I could think about was how wet I was and how badly I needed Xin to make me come. 

When we reached the inn I waved Marlek inside with a flourish, “Have fun!” 

“I’ll at least get drunk,” he grunted before disappearing inside.  As soon as he was gone I pulled Xin into the alcove behind the tree next to the inn’s entrance.  I hitched up my skirt, exposing my dripping pussy to the cool night air. 

“Please,” I whined, “please fuck me!”  

“Liked that little game at the inn, did you?” 

“Yes,” I pushed the waist of his breeches down, trying to get at his cock.  As soon as I got it out, he pushed me against the wall, and pulled up one of my legs, exposing my vulnerable opening, “Please! I need you inside me!”  

He didn’t reply, but he shoved himself inside me, resting my ankle on his shoulder.  Thank god I’m flexible. I moaned as loud as I dared, and he started to thrust, “Is that what you want? Me to shove my huge cock into that tiny tight pussy?” 

“Yes!,” I gasped as he slid in and out of me.  My nails dug into his strong forearms, “Harder! Fuck me harder!”  

He grabbed my hips to hold me steady, and picked up speed until he was absolutely pummeling me.  Oh fuck, it felt so good. My pussy practically exploded when I came, gushing all over he and I. I moaned as I throbbed around his still-surging cock, as long and low as I could, biting my lip.  

When the orgasm passed he pulled out of me, “Better?”  

I nodded vigorously, “Come on, let’s get to my place.  I’m going to need you inside me a few more times before I let you go.”  

“Keep talking like that,” We put ourselves back together as best we could, considering the mess I’d just made on us.  I grabbed his hand and let him to my place. As soon as I closed the door behind me he was on me, pushing me up against the door.  He grabbed my wrists and lifted them over my head, pinning me in place as his other hand squeezed my breast, “I’d forgotten how great your tits are.”  

“Well, I’d forgotten how big your cock is,” I returned.  He let go of my breast and started rubbing my clit in circles.  I spread my legs for him, glad of my decision to wear this tiny dress and no underwear.  He dipped two fingers inside me. They weren’t as thick as his cock, but they definitely felt good.  His thumb went to work on my clit. 

“Look at you, you’re so wet, so ready,” he picked up speed and I moaned, tilting my head back.  I ground my hips against his probing fingers, “I’m going to make you come, and then I’m going to stuff that pretty peach pussy full of thick green cock, and fuck you until you can’t walk.”  

I moaned, and felt my pussy spasm.  So, so close. I begged him, “Don’t stop! Please, oh god Xin, don’t stop!” 

He didn’t.  I came, yowling and thrashing, my pussy clamping down on his hand.  He let go of my arms after my climax passed and I could stand, leaving me leaning against the door while he got naked.  

“Get out of that dress,“ he commanded. I had the thing off before he was done getting naked, and resumed my place against the door.  He came back to me when he was naked, grabbing my legs and easily lifting me. I attacked his neck and ears with my mouth. He smelled like leather and earth and tasted of salt.  I felt him shove himself back into me, and I moaned against his skin. 

He didn’t even bother using a wall or door for leverage - our size difference meant that to him I was light, and he could hold me up without help.  Our bodies smacked together as he bounced me on all of that thick, green length. Oh, fuck, how I’d missed his body. I barely knew him, but I knew that I’d miss his body when our time together was done.  

He walked us to the nearest table and laid me on it, standing between my legs so he could watch himself plunge in and out of me, as he’d done at the inn.  His thumb made firm circles around my clit, slipping in the mess, and I screamed as I came around him again. 

He pulled me to him again, picking me up, “Where’s the bed?” 

“In there,” I answered, pointing.  He didn’t pull out of me as he walked, but I felt him slide out when he dropped me onto the soft blue circle.  I rolled onto my stomach and stuck my ass into the air. He got the hint, getting on the bed behind me and slipping back in.  He grabbed my hips and started thrusting inside me again. Deep, powerful thrusts that pushed me down onto the bed. I let my hips fall and he adjusted, straddling my thighs.  

I felt his big hands wrap around my wrists as he grabbed my arms, holding them against the bed.  He pinned the rest of me with his body, and my fingers clawed the bed while he fucked me. I was moaning and rambling incoherent, dirty things about what his cock was doing to me.  Holding me down was an especially nice touch, and relished the feeling of being trapped under him. 

And suddenly, there it was.  I was going to come, and there was nothing I could do to stop it, even if I’d wanted to.  I didn’t, but the fact that I couldn’t have made me come even harder, and my pussy clamped down hard around him, and I felt the hot fluid spurting out of me.  He growled on top of me, and after a few particularly deep thrusts, I felt him jump inside me, shoving his cum deep into my pussy. 

After his cock stopped spasming, he rolled off me, pulling out and flopping onto his back.  I propped myself up on my elbows, looking over at him and grinning, “I liked the wrist-grabbing, it was a nice touch.” 

He grunted at me, and was quiet for a few minutes before replying, “Good.  I was a little concerned that it was too rough.” 

“Not at all,” we lapsed back into silence and I rolled over onto my back, re-positioning myself so that I propped my head up on his bicep.  

“Do you do this often?” 

“Which part?” 

“Find random guys in bars and take them home.” 

“Mmhmm.  I don’t really have the time or inclination to be in a relationship.  Besides, I like the variety.” 

‘You must have some interesting stories to tell then.” 

“About my sex life?” 

“Aye.”  

“Yes.” 

“What’s the hottest thing you’ve ever done?” 

“You’re not fishing for compliments, are you?” 

That earned me a little puff of a laugh, “No.  More likely it’ll end up in the spank bank for later.”  

“In that case.  Probably it was the brothers.  Not real brothers, mind you, that’s just their nickname.  Two friends, two night elves actually.” 

“You’ve had sex with someone from the alliance?,” he said, the surprise plain in his tone.

I shrugged, “I hang out in Dalaran a lot.  You find all kinds there. The brothers were gorgeous, tall and purple, and the sort of shone once the moon came out.  Big cocks, too. At first they just took turns fucking me while I jerked or sucked off whomever wasn’t balls deep inside me, but then...gods.  Just thinking about it makes me wet.” 

He turned towards me a little, “Open your legs for me.”  

I did as he asked, not even really thinking about it.  His hand snaked between my legs, fingers going directly to my clit, rubbing it in circles.  I kept talking, adding some more detail, “The bigger of the two was inside my pussy first,” I sucked in a breath as his fingers dipped into me, hooking to find my g-spot, “He was so good with his damned hips.  But I wanted more. I made the other find some oil and he...” 

Oh gods, it was getting hard to concentrate.  I moaned while his fingers went faster, making squishing noises as he went hard at my g-spot, “He what?” 

“Smeared it all over my ass.  He used his fingers first, sliding them in my asshole.  I came once from the combination of his friend’s dick, and his fingers in me,” my voice was raising in pitch as I got closer, my hips straining towards his hand while his fingers worked a furious rhythm against my g-spot, “Then he--he slid into my ass.  I had them - oh, fuck - at the same time, one in each - oh, gods, don’t stop - hole. The best was when they - Yes, oh, fuck, yes - stood up, with me between them and - fuck, I’m so close - fucked me at the same time. I caaaaame - oh shit, oh shit! - so many times!”  

“And what about them?,” his hands fingers were working me so fast, my hips rising and falling, and I was so turned on telling him this.  

“They kept fucking me, at the same time, until the filled  me with their - oh gods, oh gods, fuck, I’m coming! - cuuuum!,”  The orgasm tore through me, my pussy spasming hard. He moved his hand away, using his fingers to roughly rub my clit while I came, both of us watching the fluid shoot out from between my open legs, spurting across the bed in several arcs.  I collapsed back down on the bed, breathing hard. 

“So if you’ve been with alliance men, have you been with any other unexpected species?,” I reached down between us, wrapping my hand around his cock.  He was hard a as a fucking stone, so he clearly enjoyed hearing about it. 

“Well, maybe.  You have to swear not to judge me for it though.”  

“I won’t judge you for it.  Your exploits turn me on.” 

“I spent a night in Ashenvale with a band of Satyrs,” his cock jumped in my hand.  Interesting. 

“And?” 

“It was...indescribable.  They’re much smarter than people give them credit for, and use most of their free time to fuck, so they’re pretty good at it.”  

“Are their,” he paused, clearly looking for the right words, “bodies different?” 

“You mean their cocks?” 

“Yes.” 

I nodded, “Although not much.  Not in shape anyway, but they’re spotted at the tip, and they have muscles in them.” 

“What good do muscles do?,” he rolled over on top of me, my legs spreading wide around his hips, laying his thick cock against my cleft, sliding against me.  

“Mmmm, a lot of good,” I arched, rubbing myself along his shaft, grinding my hips, “When they found my g-spot, the made their cocks curve against it.  Some of them made it undulate inside me, others made it swirl. I came so hard.” 

He pushed his cock down with his hand, slipping back into me.  Even though he’d already been inside me, he was so much bigger than I was that my body still had to stretch around him and I could still feel every thick inch.  It didn’t have that small amount of burn, but I felt it, which was exactly what I wanted. His action earned him a moan, my eyes rolling back in my head, “How many of them did you fuck?” 

“All of them,” He pulled out, and then shoved back into me hard, rocking my body against the mattress.  I grabbed the top of the low headboard behind me, holding onto it, “More, please!” 

He picked up the pace, sliding in and out of me, “How many is that?” 

Even if I’d been able to think straight, I wouldn’t have known.  As it was, with his cock thrusting inside me, pushing me ever closer to orgasm, I guessed, “Twenty or thirty.” 

He growled, going faster, my body rocking against the bed, and our flesh slapping together, “Tell me more.” 

“I was - oh, fuck, that feels good - in a tent, with a bed, and they came in one after the other,” I moaned again as he went faster.  He reached down and grabbed my bouncing tits with both hands, the rough skin of his palms rubbing against my hard nipples. I was breathing hard between my words now.  

“Where did they cum?,” his voice was strained too, his hips moving faster.  

“Everywhere.  Mostly inside my pussy.  Sometimes in my ass, or on my tits.  Only once in my mouth though, because I didn’t like their taste.”  

He bent down, smiling at me in a way that was almost cruel, “I’m going to fill you with my cum.  First your pussy, then your ass.” 

“My ass?,” I contemplated it.  I loved anal, and had it on the regular, but he was so big.  Could I manage it? With slowness and preparation, I thought I could, and the thought made me moan, my pussy spasming around his surging cock.  I was so close, “Well you’ve already filled my pussy.” 

“Well then that leaves the other.  Did they have big, thick cocks?” 

“Yes.  Not like you though.  Fuck, so close!” 

“How many times did you come?” 

“Lost...track...,” He went faster, harder, and I tumbled over the edge.  I screamed, clamping down hard on him. He felt it, and kept thrusting until he felt the squeezing subside.  

“Roll over,” he commanded, and I knew where this was going.  

“There’s oil in the night stand,” I said, gesturing and rolling onto my stomach.  I grabbed a pillow, and got comfortable with my arms around it, closing my eyes I felt the bed dip as he got off, then I heard him rummaging in the drawer, and then felt him get back onto the bed again.  I heard the sound of the bottle open, the we slurp of the oil, and his hands rubbing together. He drizzled more into the cleft of my ass, and used his hands to spread it around. 

He started with his fingers, easily working one into me.  The second one followed, and he finger fucked my ass until I was writhing.  Then he managed to get a third finger into me, stretching me further. Once all three fingers were able to move easily, I was begging for his cock, loudly and repeatedly.  

When I felt the thick head of it pressing against me, I moaned in relief, pressing back against it.  I went slowly, and he held still while I took him into me. I pressed, gave myself a moment to adjusted, and then rocked my hips forward.  I repeated the process, taking more and more of him into me. It hurt some, but the preparation made it much easier, and I knew the payoff was worth a little pain.  

“Watching my cock disappear into your ass is one of the sexiest things I’ve ever seen.” 

“You’ve never had anal before?” 

“No.  I’m too big.”  

That surprised me.  I assumed he was big for me, but average for an orc, “Even for orcish women?” 

“Aye.  They’re not much for back door activities as I understand it though.  None of my friends have done it either. It’s considered slightly more...perverse, I guess, in our culture.”  

I shimmied back again, taking a little more of him in.  I almost had all of him, “Getting fucked in the ass by an orc is perverse in mine, too.”  

“Then we’re both goddamned deviants.  Sexy motherfucking deviants.” 

I couldn’t help it, I laughed.  I rocked forward and then pushed backwards, finally getting all of him inside me.  I relaxed, resting, letting both of us adjust. He looked down, breathed out heavily, and started to slide out, “Go slow.  I don’t like to have it fucked like my pussy. Deep, long strokes that shove you against my g-spot. Do that and I’ll cream all over you.”  

“Got it,” he leaned forward, his big body looming over mine, and used his hips to control his thrusts.  Like I asked, he went slow and deep, pulling out all the way to the tip, and sinking back into me. I felt all of his inches.  As it turned out, he was a master at this type of control. My hips were writhing, swirling my ass around him. 

“Oh yes, Oh yes, yes, yes!,” I moaned, “faster, please! Just a little!” 

He pushed back, so he was kneeling again, straddling my thighs, and giving me what I asked for.  I felt his fingers digging into my fat, round, bouncing ass, watching himself go in and out of me.  I didn’t even have time to anticipate the bone-deep orgasm that tore through me. Long, thick gouts of fluid gushed out of me, coating everything.  

“Oh, shit, oh shit!,” he shouted, and I felt his cock jump inside me, pushing his cum deep inside me.  He twitched, giving me a few more deep thrusts as he came. Damn, there was going to be so much cum to deal with later, but it feels so good.  He leaned forward, his cock still buried in my ass, holding himself over me while he caught his breath. 

I wiggled my ass, and he gave it a light smack in response, saying, “Stop that.”  

“Aw, whhhy?,” I grinned.  I knew the answer, he was sensitive and needed a second before any movement was over stimulation.  

“Because I said so, little elf,” he growled.  He grabbed a fist full of my hair, bending me backwards towards him and bent down to my ear, “If I tell you to stay still on this bed with my cock and my cum shoved up your ass, then you’ll do so, is that clear?” 

Hm, this was new, but I liked it.  If he wasn’t careful I was going to be ready to go again long before he was.  I swallowed, “Yes.” 

“Yes, what?,” he gave a rough tug on my hair.  

“Yes, sir,” I whimpered.  

“Don’t whine at me like you don’t like it, I feel you tighten every time I talk.  You like it, don’t you little elf?” 

“Yes!,” that was an emphatic answer on my part.  I did. His hips pushed against my ass again, though somewhat fruitlessly because I could tell he wasn’t hard anymore.  

“How would you like a second cock to fill another of your holes?,” I took a second to think about it.  One of his friends? Well, now that he’d been in my ass, the idea of two of them at once made me wet. He shook my head, “Well?” 

“Y-yes, sir!”  

“I’m going to call Malek, and he’s going to come here, and put his cock between your pretty little lips.” 

“Which ones?,” I asked, smirking.  I am completely unable to stop myself from poking the bear with a stick.  

“Whichever ones he and I want,” he got up, pulling out of me, “Stay.”  

I did my best not to move, and I heard him rummaging.  I knew that the place we’d left Malek was - at most - a five minute walk from my place.  It wouldn’t be long. The rummaging stopped, heard a small noise I couldn’t identify, and I felt the bed dip under his weight.  I wondered how he’d called Malek, assuming it must have been something magical. Then he grabbed my hips and pulled me up so that my front end was still on the bed, but I was kneeling with my ass in the air.  As per his instructions, I didn’t move. He spread my knees, and I felt completely exposed. I could feel the wet mess he’d made of me, the mix of my cream and his cum. I had no idea what it looked like, but when he was done he seemed satisfied with the results.  

Then there was a heavy knock on the door, and Xin left to go answer it.  I heard boots, and then they stopped by the doorway - the doorway that was directly behind me.  My cheeks burned, knowing my used and dripping pussy was now completely exposed to someone I didn’t know.  I loved it, a thrill shooting through me, and renewed wetness flooding my pussy. Take a look, Malek. Take a good, long look.  

“Well,” he grunted, “it looks like you’ve gotten her ready for us.”  

I heard boots - it must be Malek, because Xin was naked - and seconds later the orc in question came into my field of vision.  His eyes met mine, and I couldn’t read his expression. It wasn’t cruel, so I didn’t think he wanted to hurt me. And, besides, I trusted Xin not to let that happen.  He didn’t look hesitant, but I think it was the beginnings of curious lust. 

“How does it feel to have a strange man staring at your used pussy and dripping asshole? Did you know I can see his cum all over you?” 

“Sh-,” I swallowed and tried again, “Shameful.”  

He looked at me while taking his gloves off one finger at a time.  They were leather, soft and supple. He watched me carefully, gauging my reactions as he slowly removed them finger by finger and laying them neatly on the bed, “And what if I touched you? Shoved my fingers deep inside you to see how wet you are?” 

I didn’t know how to answer.  I wanted him to, but I wasn’t sure how to say that.  I kept it simple, “Yes.” 

His hand went to one of my ass cheeks, rubbing the palm in circles across it, “And what if I hurt you? What if I smacked that pretty elven ass?” 

My eyes were firmly on the leather gloves on the bed, “Please!” 

On the other side of me, I heard Xin’s breath catch.  He hadn’t known I wanted the pain. But then, he hadn’t asked.  Malek stood, and removed the armor on the top half of him, staying in my field of vision while he removed pieces of clothing until he stood only in his pants.  I could see the hard lump below, and I swallowed. I felt a small, itchy bead of wetness leave a trail down my thigh. 

Then he walked to the bed and picked up one of the heavy leather gloves.  Before I could think about it, he moved, swinging his arm and bringing it down on my ass with a loud snap.  I jumped a little, sucking in my breath, and let out a small moan. He hadn’t held back much on his swing, but it was an empty leather glove.  It didn’t have the substance to be all that painful. No, I wanted more. 

“Hm, it seems our girl is made of tougher things, Malek,” Xin said.  

“I agree, my friend,” Malek answered.  He followed the line of my eyes to his clothing, “Oh, I think I know what she wants.”  

He bent down and retrieved his belt, a long strip of leather.  It was heavy, about an inch and a half in width, but there was no metal on it aside from the buckle.  He picked it up slowly by the buckle, letting the length uncurl, seeing me watch it with hungry eyes. He wrapped it around his hand, threading one end through the buckle so it made a loop around his hand.  He gauged my response, “Oh, yes, this is what you want, isn’t it girl?” 

“Yes!,” it was everything I could do not to wiggle my ass at him, I was so eager for it.  But I stayed on my knees, where I’d been placed, ass and pussy exposed to the world. He walked a few steps behind me, and then I heart it whistle through the air a second before it landed across my ass with a resounding crack.  I yelped and jumped, unable to hold still, but quickly moved back into position while the burning sting of it warmed the skin of my ass. 

“You may move,” Xin said from the sidelines.  Oh, thank fuck. 

Another whistling noise, another crack on a slightly different part of my ass.  Oh fuck, yes, more, please, fuck, more. He wasn’t hitting me with all of his strength, but he wasn’t holding back either and I hadn’t realized how much I’d needed this.  The blows landed one after the other, sometimes from the left and sometimes from the right. I moaned and writhed under the lash, tilting my hips more and more, trying to get one strike - just one - to land on my swollen, aching clit.  

I couldn’t manage it before he stopped.  I heard the jingling the buckle and then Malek said to Xin, “Your turn.”  

I felt myself abruptly pulled farther down the bed so that my shins were half off of it while I kneeled.  Then Malek was in front of me, naked, his thick, swollen cock in front of my face as stayed on my hands and knees.  Pre-cum dripped from the tip in stringy, clear drops. He used his hand to move the head of it around my mouth while I looked up at him, smearing the clear, salty fluid over my lips.  

“Suck it,” he ordered, pushing my head against his hard cock.  I opened my mouth, taking in the head of him, sucking hard. I used my hands to help me go down on him because he, like Xin, was too big for me to fit in my mouth.  My jaw only opened so wide. 

I had his cock out of my mouth, licking the head, when Xin’s first strike landed.  Oh gods, but he was stronger than Malek. Or hit with harder, more controlled strikes, at any rate.  I moaned loudly, and sucked on Malek’s cock again. We established a rhythm of sucking and strikes. My ass felt on fire, burning and warm, and I knew it was a bright red - just as it should be.  

I writhed my hips and moaned loudly for them and cursed and screamed and sucked Malek’s cock.  I was so wet that it was running down my thighs, and my legs were shaking with the effort of staying up.  My clit was so inflamed that I knew I’d come at the first touch. 

Finally, it came, in the form of the belt.  Xin had grabbed both ends of it and he rubbed the rough side firmly against my aching clit, the edges biting into my labia.  I screamed around Malek’s fat cock as I came, my hips writing against the belt’s surface like a cat in heat. 

Then the belt was gone, and I felt the tip of Xin’s cock pressing against my ass.  I pushed back, anything for more contact, anything to come again, “What say you, Malek, should I spread her tiny little hole with my cock.”  

I moaned in my throat, making my vote known, “I don’t believe you that you managed to fit yourself in there.  Prove it. The cock-hungry slut seems to want it bad enough.” 

In this moment, cock hungry slut was a fair assessment.  After all, there was one at each end, and the only thing that would make me happier was to have them both inside me.  I sucked on Malek harder, a part of me wondering how he had the stamina. He didn’t seem to be that effected by me at all, simply watching his cock go in and out of my mouth.  

Then I felt Xan push.  I was stretched already and so there wasn’t much pain as he entered me again, and sweet gods the relief.  He held my hips and he plunged into me, pushing himself deep. 

“Impressive,” Malek said, watching as Xin fucked my ass, sliding his cock in and out.  I was going to come, and I as going to come hard, “Pick her up, I want to watch her come.”  

He moved away from me and I felt Xin lift me from behind, holding me up by my thighs while I leaned back against Xin’s chest.  I was pretty sure I couldn’t have held myself up at this point, so I was glad of it. He opened my thighs so Malek could watch while Xin pumped in and out of my ass.  

“I’d forgotten about those tits of hers.  They’re gorgeous,” His eyes were glued to me, watching them as the bounced with Xin’s thrusts.  He stroked himself while he watched me get fucked, standing in front of us. Then he moved closer, laying the tip of himself against me, notching it just in my opening, but not sliding into me.  He grabbed my arms, holding me down against Xin while I was fucked by the other man. Held, I let myself go limp and enjoy the feeling of Xin’s cock. 

At the same time, Malek’s was there, so close but not inside me, teasing me with the thought of being impaled on all that thick, hard length.  Both, I wanted both. The thought made me come, and I gushed all over them both. As I did this, my pussy muscles spasming with the my orgasm, Malek shoved himself into me, searing me open for him.  I moaned and screamed. I was full, so full. 

Malek’s hands let go of my arms so he could cup my tits, pinching the nipples, gripping them, and the two of them fucked me.  I could hear the loud squelching noises and feel how wet I was as the found a rhythm and plunged in and out of me, “Yes, please, yes, don’t stop, keep fucking me!”

The both grunted and growled at me and went a little faster.  And I came. Spurting, gushing all over both of them, only held up by their bodies.  But they didn’t stop. Oh gods, they didn’t stop, and I didn’t want them to. I don’t know how long I was there, suspended between them, but I came more times than I knew.  Then, they buried themselves deep inside me and filled me with spurt after spurt of thick cum. 

The three of us fell into a tangle on my bed, not moving, and I laid between their strong bodies while I floated on the endorphins.  They held me, and didn’t move until I told them to. By the time we were done, it was late at night. None of us had the energy to continue, so we slept.  


	4. It Pays to be Friends With A Priest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is mostly plot - the morning after.

I woke a few hours later to the call of nature.  The orcs were collapsed next to me, one on either side, and so I wiggled backwards out of the bed to avoid waking them.  I crept out of the room, and down the hall to the bathroom. Being rich afforded me a many luxuries, and an indoor bathroom was definitely one of them.  

I didn’t even bother with the lamps, instead plopping myself down on the toilet seat - and instantly regretting it.  My mind flashed back to the belt, and my aching ass told me I needed to be more careful. And, as I found out a few moments later, my aching everything else agreed.  Now that the pain had shocked some wakefulness into me, I realized how gross I was. I hadn’t cleaned before sleeping, too far gone to even really walk, and now everything was sticky and I was covered in body fluids basically from the waist down.  

Well, there was no getting back to bed this way.  Luckily, I’d paid a mage to enchant my bathing area with a set of knobs that attached to a shower head.  No need for servants to lug hot water up my steps, magic made it for me. 

I turned the lamps on, they were the glass kind that the goblins made, and I turned on the shower head.  When the warm water touched my aching pussy, I sighed in relief, and got to rinsing. I didn’t want to be here forever, I was still tired.  

I rinsed off quickly, leaving the full bathing for later, and walked across the room to examine myself in the mirror.  There were rings of bruises around my upper arm where I’d been held down, and a constellation of random bruises on my legs.  My poor ass got the worst of it though, deep blue-black marks adorned it in stripes. And, despite the rinsing, my pussy was sore as hell, and so was my ass.  I’d need days to recover, and I was pretty sure I didn’t want to wait that long. 

Sighing because I wasn’t going straight back to bed, I grabbed my robe from behind the door and pulled it on.  Tying it, I padding into the hallway and downstairs. 

My home is also technically one of my businesses.  The ground level is much larger than the second floor, and it’s divided up into bedrooms rooms, a lobby, a salon, and two offices.  One is mine, and the other belongs to one of my employees: an undead woman named Sirene. She has two talents, and both of them are useful to me.  She’s good with numbers, and she’s a priest. 

So it was to her office that I headed, hoping to find her awake.  It was somewhere around nine or ten am, but whores keep odd hours by necessity.  She’s not a whore, and so she tends to do her work with the numbers while they all slept.  

Her office had no door, and so I entered.  As I expected, she was bent over the ledgers, “Good morning, Sirene.”  

My voice, hoarse from screaming last night, cracked.  I gingerly lowered myself onto the couch that was pushed against one wall.  She watched me move and shrewdly evaluated me, “You’ve come for healing, I suppose, not to talk about money?” 

I gave a short laugh, “Well, we can do both if you’d like.  Although I was hoping to crawl back into bed.” 

She gave me an annoyed look and put down her pen, rising.  Her body and bones made the same strange creaking and slurping noises that all undead make when their exposed bones move.  I’d long grown accustomed to it, but many people found it off-putting. She crossed towards me, speaking as she went, “We had a particularly lucrative night last night.”  

“And here I thought you were going to tell me we were broke,” she gave me the look that deserved.  We were the busiest whorehouse in the city. Even the gentry demanded our girls, so we were far from broke.  

“Hardley.  But I fear that one of the women is with child,” she reached me, laying her hands on the closest part she could reach - my head. 

“That could be a problem,” I mumbled, “Which one?” 

She was quiet for a moment, using her magic to assess the damage, “My, you have done a number on yourself.  And, Elsie.” 

“Ah, that’s too bad.  Has she said whether she wants to remain pregnant or not?” 

“No.  I only heard through gossip.  Hold still,” I obeyed, and she whispered some words, her hands glowing yellow.  The magic started to pour into me, and I could feel the wounds vanishing in its wake.  It didn’t take long for her to finish, and all of my aches were gone. 

“Thank you,” I said, relieved, “Is it the spawn of anyone useful?” 

Sirene shrugged one bony shoulder and crossed back to her desk, “I don’t think so.  I’m going to talk to her before we open tonight.” 

“Ok,” I replied, rising from the couch, “Let me know how it goes.  I’m going back to bed.” 

She made a noncommittal noise in my direction, and turned back to the ledger, dismissing me.  I headed back to the small staircase that led up to my home, and back towards my room. As I was crossing the salon, I heard a single set of heavily booted feet heading towards the main exit.  I followed the sound, and encountered Malek. He must have come in this way last night, rather than through my private entrance. 

“Leaving so soon?,” I whispered, smiling at him.  He looked up, startled for a moment, and then nodded.  

“I had an enjoyable night, but I need to go round up the others.  We leave this afternoon. Xin is the only one I can trust to show up on time, so I didn’t wake him.”  

“I wondered why it was just you.  He slept through you dressing?” 

Malek snorted, “He’d sleep through the end of the world.” 

“I see.  Well, thank you for a most enjoyable night,” I leaned forward and gently kissed his cheek, “Good luck on your travels.”  

“You, as well.  And try not to wear him out too badly, he needs some energy to travel back to Orgrimmar.” 

“I make no promises,” I opened the door for him, and he exited, not looking back as I closed it behind him.  I walked back to the bedroom and dropped my robe by the bed, crawling back into it naked. When I settled down into it, Xin wrapped himself around me, not even bothering to wake.  Despite the interlude, I easily dropped back into sleep. 

Several hours later I woke well rested, and in the same position I’d fallen asleep in.  Xin’s deep breathing told me he was still asleep. I laid there, drifting between sleep and wakefulness, comfortable in my soft bed, but I was becoming more and more aware of Xin’s cock, hard with the morning, poking the back of my hips.  I scooted up a little higher, wiggling so that it was laying between the halves of my ass. I stretched and shimmied my hips, grinding against him, hoping he’d wake up, imagining the feeling of him sliding, half-awake, into my waiting pussy.  

Luckily, I didn’t have long to wait, but I’d gotten myself good and worked up thinking about it.  His hand came around, cupping my breast and kneading it. He nuzzled my shoulder and said, voice rough with sleep, “Good morning.”  

“Good morning,” I answered, keeping quiet in the murky darkness of my room and its blackout curtains.  A few rays of sun peeked around them, but not many. He kept playing with my breast and nipples. 

“You are grinding rather pointedly against me, are you so recovered from last night?” 

“I went and sought out a friend and was healed when I got up to pee and was too sore to sleep again,” not entirely the truth, but close enough.  

His hand left my breast and slid between my thighs, and I eagerly opened them for him, “Ah, so maybe a little more gentle this morning then.”  

“Please,” it’s not that I needed him to be more gentle, it’s just that I was not really in the mood for what we’d done last night.  A regular fucking, please. I wanted to giggle to myself. I feel the thick, hot head of him replace his fingers, pushing against my opening, “Yes...” 

He holds my hips steady and slides himself into me, and I groan as at the ache of his heavy, solid cock filling my slick cunt.  He slides in deep, my ass fitting against the curve of his hips. I lean forward to make it easier, and hook my leg around his. His hand cups one of my tits, rough fingers pinching and squeezing my hard nipple.  I felt his cock slide out, and dive back in with a slippery, wet noise. I was going to miss it when it was gone, I was going to have to find a new toy soon. 

“You’re so wet this morning,” came his low, rough voice from behind me.  

“I was rubbing myself on your cock for awhile before you woke up.” 

A low chuckle came from him, “Getting yourself good and worked up, eh?” 

“Yes,” I see little reason to lie about things like that, or to be shy.  He didn’t reply, but he did start a slow rhythm inside me. Slow, at first, then faster and harder and more urgent.  He hands dug into my flesh as it moved under the force of his thrusts. A last, shuddering goodbye before we parted ways.  

When we were finished, I lay in bed watching him dress in the murky light that leaked around the edges of the blackout curtains.  I could tell from its quality that it was mid-day. When he was finished donning his armor and strapping his weapons into place, I rose and crossed to him to walk him out.  He followed me out of the bedroom and into the main area of the apartment. I took him to the same entrance we’d come in last night, the entrance that circumvented the whorehouse I lived above.  

Standing in the doorway, he asked, “Will I see you again?” 

I gave him a wistful smile.  It was unlikely that we’d cross paths, and I didn’t seek out partners on purpose.  Too much chance of feelings developing, and that was the last thing I needed, “Only by chance.  Are you going to battle?” 

He nodded, “We leave this morning to go to Argus.  The Burning Legion awaits.” 

“Well, be safe,” I said.  I stood on my toes and kissed him on the cheek, “Lok-tar’ogar, friend.”  

“Thank you,” he squeezed my hand and turned, making his way down the steps.  I closed the door behind him and contemplated my day. First, a bath. Then, I’d rest.  I was of a mind to go to the salon tonight and mingle with the girls and the patrons. It’s unlikely I’ll see my orc friend again, and I need a new playmate.  Or something to do. Or both. 


	5. Employee Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Avinyela's employees, a nightborne, introduces her to a new perspective employee. They put on a show and, of course, she samples the goods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *******THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS FULL ON DESCRIPTIVE WORGEN SEX LIKE IN WORGEN FORM****** 
> 
> It comes after the scene where he's in human form, so if you don't want to read it just stop when Av asks him to go upstairs. And, no, I'm not a furry...I just sometimes get in the mood for something weird. So these kinds of scenes will be few and far between.
> 
> Also, just a reminder, I don't include BfA. Hence the rarity of a nightborne.

 

I floated down the steps towards the warm, noisy hum of the salon.  I was clean, dressed in red silks and a red corset with gold embroidery.  My hair was down and wispy, and my eyeliner wing was sharp enough to cut a man.  

I entered the room, taking a quick moment to survey.  There was a healthy population of patrons, and almost all my girls were here and giggling.  My boys were entertaining, too. I spied my most profitable man, a fellow blood elf named Meryn, with one of the city officials curled up in his lap looking besotted.  Good, she’d be kinder to us if she was a patron. Whorehouses aren’t illegal, per se, but we aren’t always treated very nicely.

A voice came from one of the private alcoves, catching my attention, “Avinyela! Come here, you MUST hear this!”

I turned and slid behind the gauzy layers of red and blue silk, knowing who I’d find.  There, one of our newest women sat next to a man. She had skin the color of berries and midnight, and hair as white as the moon.  Tattoos, long ears, and a lithe, athletic body were covered in a house robe made in the typical bright plum of the clothing her people wore. She is Shal’dorei - a Nightborne, and we’re the only whorehouse in the city who has one.  She was expensive, but an excellent investment. She sat next to a particularly large human, his hair long and raven black, his skin a pale peach. I nodded at her, “Hello Ayanthyl.”

“Sit, Iandra, you must hear this.  Go on, tell her again,” she said to the human.  I slid into the seat across from them, gracefully dropping onto a pillow, “Oh nevermind.  He says he can turn into a giant half man half wolf!”

“Worgen?,” I asked, surprised, “How did you get into the city?”

“Well, no one asks every human if they’re a Worgen.  I came with a neutral trading party,” he replied.

I leaned forward, my business instincts honing in, “And how much do make with the trading party?”

“Not as much as I’d like, truth be told.  I only am there to help them haul goods.”

“You know, a worgen is a rare thing here.  This establishment is known for our ability to offer special experiences to refined customers, as you can see,” I said gesturing to Ayanthyl, “I would love to be able to offer a worgen to my customers.”  

He looked surprised, “You employ men?”

He hadn’t rejected me straight out, and that was a good thing, “Oh yes, many of them.  Would you be interested in joining their ranks? After an audition, of course.”

“What would I need to do?”

“Mostly, have sex.  I’m assuming you prefer women?”

“Depends on my mood.”  

“You like men and women? Oh, now I really must have you,” I leaned back against the soft backing of the bench, “We’ll train you, because being a whore is about people as much as it is about pleasure, and being entertaining and knowing what your customer needs from you is just as important as making them come.  Do you have any limits?”

“Children, obviously, those that can’t consent for themselves, and...well, I won’t hurt anyone.”

“Are you willing to make love while in worgen form?”

“Yes, as long as it’s what they want.  I won’t use it to inflict pain on them, though.”  

“Well, then, we almost have an accord.”

“Ooohh, is your cock bigger in worgen form?,” Ayanthyl interjected.  

He smirked, “It’s not small in human form.  But, yes.”

“How does one become a worgen, anyway?,” she asked, “I’ve never met one of your kind before.  Obviously.”

“We are born human, and the wolf is an ancient curse.  Where I am from, we undergo a ritual to regain our sanity.  The curse can still be passed on through a bite or blood.”

“Ah, hence your prohibition against pain.”

“Yes.  It’s safer for all.  And I feel a certain hesitantence to be seen as a mindless, violence-inflicting beast.  It’s...uncouth.”

“And what of exhibition? Are you shy, or are you willing to audition down here?,” I asked.  

“I am not shy, but it might be prudent if I don’t transform into an eight-foot wolfman in the middle of your lovely common room,” he replied.  

“Excellent point.  And still, I must audition you.  We’ll start down here, if that’s alright.”  

“As you will,” he nodded.   

“Stand please, there in that open area in front of the curtains, facing us,” He did so, waiting for my next request, “Ayanthyl, if you would?”

“Oh, yes, this’ll be fun,” she grinned and got up, kneeling in front of him.  

“You may, of course, withdraw your consent at any point, Mr...?”

“My name Aiden Blackmoon.”

“Ah, pleasure to meet you Aiden.  Now, you may withdraw your consent at any time, or switch the venue to one you’re more comfortable with.  This is an evaluation to see where your talents lie. Obviously, Ayanthyl, if you become uncomfortable please do stop,” She’d had loud, obvious sex with more than one patron in the public sections of the common room.  I knew she had no qualms about public performance.

“Understood,” he said.  

“Sure boss,” she said, and then she grinned up at him.

“And Ayanthyl? No pretending.  I need to know how it all really goes.”

“Ok,” she agreed.  She reached out and slid her fingers around the waistband of his pants, tugging it down.  I could see that he was semi-soft , hanging long between his legs. He hadn’t been kidding, for a human, he was endowed.  

She wrapped her hand around him and lifted him to her mouth, grinning before opening and taking him in.  I was sitting off to the side, not facing them head on, and so I could see as she covered him with her mouth, slurping as she bobbed up and down.  He got hard quickly, and she started using her hands because he was too big for her to fit in just her mouth. He threaded his fingers through her soft white strands, holding her head while she sucked his cock.  She reached one hand under the thin robe that all my employees wore and I could tell she was rubbing her clit.

I watched him and his reactions.  He was enjoying it, clearly, but he didn’t look like he was ready to come too fast.  Her eyes flicked up and she saw the way he was looking down at her, interested and focused, and she stood.  She pushed him back down so he was sitting, and then removed the robe. She turned, straddling him and leaning back. I moved so I was facing them head on, watching them intently.  

“What do you say,” she asked, voice breathy while she rubbed her slick pussy up and down his shaft, “You want inside?”

“Think you’re ready to take me?,” His voice sounded concerned and gentle, and he laid a kiss on her shoulder.  

“Oh, yes,” She smiled a wicked smile, and I watched as she guided him to her opening, sinking down onto him.  I squeezed my thighs together, pussy clenching, as I watched her night-blue body part for his light-skinned one.  He looked so big buried inside her, and her moan of pleasure wasn’t faked.

She rocked back and forth astride him, sliding him in and out, swirling and undulating her hips.  But he made eye contact with me, and something passed between us, and he put his hands on her hips and said, “Here, let me, honey.  Tell me if it’s too much.”

“It won’t be,” He shifted slightly so he’d have more leverage, and started to use his hips and thighs to pump up into her, fucking her from below.  His cock was shining with her wetness, and it dripped down to coat his balls, too. She was moaning in earnest, now, and he used one of his hands to make circular strokes on her clit.

“Yes!,” she growled, clutching her own breasts while he pumped in and out of her, “Just like that!”

He kept going and she made noise for her, moaning while he fucked her.  She laid back against him, letting him support her. I knew this meant she was probably close to coming.  I hoped so, because my panties were soaked and I wanted to take him upstairs. A moment later we were all rewarded with her enthusiastic wail of pleasure, and I watched her orgasm propel drips and streams of fluid from her cunt.  I wanted it to be me. I wanted that cock to be stretching my little pussy.

He stopped moving his hands and his hips, and she writhed on top of him, wringing out the last of her orgasm, before she started to laugh, “We should keep this one, Av.”  

“I’ll judge that,” A sly smile tilted up one corner of my mouth, “Aiden, join me upstairs if you would.”  

Ayanthyl got up off of him and started to get dressed again.  I got up off of the couch and he rose also, tucking his still-hard cock back into his pants, “I would love to.”  

I didn’t take him to my apartment.  I never let any of my employees in there.  Instead, I took him to one of the private rooms, and let him in, flicking the sign to “in use” before closing the door.  He stood, waiting for me to tell him what to do, while I walked in a steady circle around him, “Clothes off, please, Aiden.  

“Yes, ma’am,” he had a slight accent, and I found myself enjoying the smooth cadence of it.  I watched as he revealed inch after inch of toned, muscled flesh. He was a big man all around, broad shouldered-and barrel chested.  There was barely an ounce of fat on him, and even though I preferred my men a little softer, I wasn’t disappointed with his rock-hard body.  Every part of him was hard, including his cock. He hadn’t lost a single bit of the hard-on he’d sported downstairs.

But I’d had human men before, and I’d had big cocks before.  Last night I had two of them. I wanted him for something else, something different, and I hoped he was comfortable delivering it.  There were plenty in the Horde who would pay for the novelty of a human, but he could command ten times that price if he was willing to fuck in his other form.  Only one way to find out.

“Aiden, could you change form for me, please?,” he shifted uncomfortably, hesitating, “Do you not want to? I will hire you anyway.  This is for my own pleasure, and to see if you are willing. You will make much more money.”

“It’s not that I’m...unwilling.”

“I don’t want you to use teeth or claws on me, if that is what worries you.”  

“No, it’s not that.  I told you that was a limit, and I think you’ll respect it.  It’s that, well, you’re not a very large woman and I don’t want to hurt you.”  

“That’s kind of you.  Tell me,” I began, starting to take off pieces of clothing.  He watched me, his eyes never leaving me. It was almost predatory, and I shivered, finally seeing the hint of what was inside him, “have you ever met an orc/”

“Yes,” his voice was lower, a slight growl entering it as I took off my bra and my breasts spilled gracefully out of their confines.  

“Do you imagine they have small cocks?,” he licked his lips when I said ‘cocks’, the organ in question twitching.  

“It’s unlikely, given the size of them.”

“You’re right.  I had two of them inside me last night,” I walked around his body, trailing my fingers over those flat abs, the curve of his hip, and the tight roundness of his ass.  He really was a beautifully made man. I stood on tiptoe, saying the first thing into one ear, and the second thing into the other, “One in my hot, wet cunt. And the other in my tight, tight little asshole.”  

He swallowed thickly, “I would have liked to see it.”  

“It was worth watching,” I agreed, “So you let me decide my limits, ok?”

“Ok,” he agreed.  I stood in front of him, watching.  Mist surrounded him, and I had the sense that he was growing larger.  When it cleared, he was completely different. Had I not seen it myself, I would have had a hard time understanding that this was the same man.  He was easily a few feet taller than before, and soft-looking charcoal fur covered his whole body. He didn’t look like a wolf, he wasn’t a wolf, but there was some features - like the fur and the tail - that were wolf-like.  His mouth was closed, but I knew inside that mean-looking snout were a whole lot of sharp teeth. His cock was different, too - bigger and thicker. It was a different shape, too, more tapered towards the tip, and unfathomably thick towards the bottom.  Around the base there was a few inches that bulged larger than the rest. I wasn’t sure why it was like that, but it was the same reddish color as the rest of his cock, and his balls hung below. My mind flickered back to the satyrs - I’d always liked a bit of the weird.  

“Aiden?,” I asked, not sure if he could talk in worgen form.  

“Yes?,” his voice was deeper and rougher, and I shivered as the texture of it lashed against my skin.  I gave him a sly grin.

“Oh, this is going to be fun.”  

He shook his head, closing his glowing eyes for a moment, “How can you want this?”

Instead of answering right away, I walked backwards to the bed and laid on it, resting my heels on the edge and opening my legs so he could see my pussy.  I plunged my fingers into it, fingering myself hard so he could hear the wet noise of it. I took my fingers out, letting a glistening strand of wetness stretch between my pussy and my fingers, “Does this look like I’m pretending?”

“Definitely not,” he stalked towards me, crouching over me on the bed.  The tip of his huge, thick cock nudged against my clit, and I grabbed him.  I slotted the tip against my opening.

“Then fuck me.  I want to feel that cock inside me.  Just push in slow, and don’t put the bit at the bottom in.”  

“The knot.”

“Oh, that’s what it’s called?”

“Yes.”  

“Yeah, that, don’t push the knot in,” he nodded, and pushed forward.  His cock started to slide into me, and I closed my eyes, groaning and relishing the feeling of being opened by the thick length of him.  I loved the ache, the sweet edge, of being penetrated by something so thick, “Mmmm, that’s it Aiden. You feel so good.”

“Watching you take me is so, so fucking hot.  And you’re so tight,” well, I hadn’t come even though I was turned on.  Sometimes I liked to skip the foreplay just so I could feel my tightness clenching them even harder.  This was one of those nights.

“With a cock that big,” I groaned as he slid a bit more into me, “I bet everyone feels tight.”  

“Wouldn’t know.  I’ve never done it in worgen form before.”   

“Oooh, fuck, Aiden! There’s something so hot about that,”  I exhaled as I felt him slide the last bit in, the knot pushing against my dripping cunt.  I was so turned on that the muscles inside me were spasming around him, squeezing him, “How do you like it?  Slow and deep? Hard and fast? How are you going to fuck me? How are you going to make me come for you?”

“Quickly, I hope,” I couldn’t judge his facial expressions as well in this form, but I could heard the knowing smirk, “Fucking hell, Avinyela, your pussy feels so good.  I can...I can feel more in this form. I’m more sensitive. You’re so hot and wet.”

“Mmmm, then imagine how it’s going to feel when my little pussy comes all around you,” that earned me a rumbling growl from his throat.  Finally, he pulled back, sliding himself out, and plunged back into me. I cried out, pleasure making my cunt pulse and drip, “Yes!”

He took me hard, as I’d hoped he would, his body drilling into mine.  I couldn’t stop making noise, my fingers digging into his soft fur where I held onto his arms.  He was so much better than I was, and I was completely at the mercy of him and his surging cock.  I came fast, cunt clamping down around him and hot cum gushing from me. He started to slow, presumably to give me time to recover.  

“Don’t stop!,” I begged, “Keep fucking me, don’t stop when I come!”  

I wanted the sensations to be too much.  I wanted them to overwhelm me. I wanted to drown in them, and I wanted my nerve endings to narrow down to the feeling of his hard cock pounding into my small body.  The bounce of the mattress pushed me harder against him, each time the knot pushing against the outside of my pussy, grinding against my clit. That feeling alone was enough to make me come again.  It became a tantalizing possibility, a challenge, another sweet ache for my plundered pussy. My brain wanted it, wanted to be stretched, to see if I could make it fit. I unconsciously started pushing against him, trying to stretch myself wider bit by bit.  This was what I wanted - something wholly different. What was the point if I didn’t get the full experience? Would it hurt? Would it feel good? I had no idea, but there was a not-insignificant part of my brain that was begging for it, pleading to be even fuller.  

“Are...are you trying to push my knot into you?,” he pushed himself deep, grinding it against me, making me shudder and moan, “Because it feels like you’re pushing against it.”  

“I...am.  Push a little deeper.  I’ll tell you when to stop,” he didn’t question me this time, he just did as I asked.  Deeper, and I felt myself widening for him. He pulled back, then pushed even deeper, waiting for my signal.  It ached, by the gods it ached, and I loved it. Loved the pain, loved the burn, loved being so stretched, “Fuck, push it all the way in.  Fill me up!”

He growled and shoved forward, and I felt him bury everything inside me.  Every last hard, thick inch was in me, and I could feel the silky fur of his body flush against my hot, wet core.  I cried out, wrapping my legs around him and holding him in place. It felt so different. He was deep inside me, pushing against the end inside me, and the front of me was stretched so wide.  It was almost too much, I almost couldn’t take it, I almost made him pull out. I held him inside me, rocking my hips until the sting faded and there was just pleasure.

“Fuck me,” I begged, “Fuck me with the whole thing.”  

He growled and grabbed my arms, holding me to the bed by my wrists.  His hips pinned mine to the bed, smashing our bodies together, filling me over and over with that incredible, lush thickness.  I came hard after a few strokes, my cum soaking us both and the bed below. He wrung another one from my twitching, pulsing cunt before he pushed himself as deep as he could and roared as he came.  I could feel him twitching inside me, filling me, and I shuddered below him. As soon as he was done, he pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to me, breathing hard.

“I know I already said this,” I said, my voice scratchy from moaning and crying out, “but you’re _so_ hired.”  


	6. A City Too Small

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avinyela grows restless in Silvermoon, and strikes out for new territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's plot to account for the scene shift, but there's a bit of dirty towards the end. I've aged up Anduin slightly because TBH, 19 is the absolutely youngest I feel comfortable writing explicit material about. I've also started working in BfA plot because I've been playing.

I woke the next day feeling restless.  All of a sudden, Silvermoon seemed too small and my life too routine.  I needed a new challenge, a new hill to climb. New cocks to ride. I rolled over and groaned as I felt the ache from the previous night’s activities.  

“Oooowwwww,” I complained to the empty room.  Why do I do this to myself? Right, because sex-brain me thought shoving the giant part of a worgen’s cock inside me was a great idea, that’s why.  Thank the gods I kept a healer on staff. I got up and took care of my morning tasks, and went downstairs to seek out my healer. 

As usual, the place was quiet.  All of my employees were late sleepers, staying up all night with their clients and sleeping all day.  All except Sirene. I knocked gently against the doorframe of her open door, and she motioned me over without looking up from the ever-present books.  I crossed the room and sank gingerly into a chair. 

“Again?,” she asked, her strange undead voice filling the quiet of the room.  

“I hired a worgen last night,” she stopped writing and looked up at me.  

“I don’t know if I should scold you or commend you.” 

“Commend me for hiring him, scold me for sampling the goods,” I coughed into my hand and winced.  Wow, that was a bit much. I think I found my limit, especially if I was going to go on a trip away from my healer, “Could you...?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” she made some gestures, and said some words I didn’t understand, and a few seconds later I felt the light pour through me.  The soreness melted away. 

“Thanks,” I sat in the chair for a minute, thinking, until Sirene interrupted my thoughts.  

“Did you need something else?” 

“I’m bored, Sirene.”  

She sighed in annoyance, placing her pen down on her blotter in a deliberately precise way, “I’m your manager, not your adventure director.”  

“I thought we were friends,” she gave me a look, “Right, right, we’re not really friends.  You tolerate me because I pay your well to do the books and take care of my people. Still.  I need something new.” 

“We could open another location in a different city.” 

“True,” I mused.  She’d been after me for months to expand, and I’d delayed because I disliked all of the fiddly bits that came with opening a new location.  Finding a building, getting permits, hiring new people. Although, “Hm. Do you think we could get permission to open someplace...altogether different.”  

She squinted at me, her glowing yellow eyes clearly suspicious of me, “Define different.” 

I grinned at her suspicion.  She was going to hate this, “Stormwind.” 

Surprisingly, she didn’t shoot me down immediately.  Instead, she crossed her arms, leaning back in her chair and considering me, “Ordinarily I would say that it’s impossible, but the little king seems keen on making peace.  Cross faction relations.” 

“I feel there’s something you’re not telling me.”  

She opened a drawer and pulled out an envelope, holding it out to me.  It was a deep, rich royal blue with an embossed gold lion on the front, “I was going to show you this later today, but you’re here now, so I’ll give it to you.”  

I took it from her.  It was weighty, with the smooth feel of quality paper. I grabbed the letter-opener off her desk and cut neatly through the edge of the package and pulled out the cream-colored card inside.  I opened it and skimmed it, “It’s an invitation.” 

“To?” 

“Stormwind.” 

“For?,” the annoyance was plain in her voice.  

“It...well, it doesn’t say, really.  It’s just an invitation to visit the city.  Just one time. A visa, I guess.” 

“That’s strange.” 

“When did it come?” 

“Day before yesterday.” 

“I heard a rumor that Alleria was trying to talk Lor’themar into rejoining the alliance,” Sirene snorted in derision, “You scoff, but many of my people, and yours, have loved ones in the alliance.  People they haven’t seen in many years. There’s history, and I know some would like to go back.” 

“Are you one of them?” 

“Yes and no.  I have an aunt an a couple of cousins who didn’t join the Sin’Dorei.  They stayed with the other high elves who refused the fel magic. My aunt is in some town in the Outlands, and my cousins are...well, I don’t know where they are.  They’re alliance and they haven’t talked to me. I don’t want to rejoin the alliance,” I paused, “But it would be nice to see my family.” 

There was a long pause on Sirene’s part, and I could tell that she was deciding something.  So I sat, remaining quiet and letting her decide, “I am from Lordaeron. My father is human.  He’s still alive; moved to Stormwind after the war. My mother died, but he survived, and I haven’t been able to contact him.  I wouldn’t mind an easing of tensions either.” 

I saw it then.  A flash of resentment for Sylvannas for destroying not one, but two, cities full of civilians.  Most had escaped Undercity, but that was the last Sirene had ever seen of her home. The Alliance might have taken control of it, but they wouldn’t have destroyed it, and it’s unlikely the soft boy king would have killed the people who lived there.  The blight was a weapon that none should be using. Every bit of cooperation between the factions would be good for both factions, and for Azeroth as a whole. 

“I’ll take the invite.  I’ll go to Stormwind. But first...there are some people I need to talk to.  I need a plan,” I got up and went upstairs to get ready. I had real estate to find, humans to persuade, and money to gather.  I needed to make the strongest case possible. In the meantime, I needed to arrange travel to Stormwind to deal with the red tape myself.  

 

***

 

I tapped the blue envelope nervously against my fingertips, watching the trees of Elwynn pass outside the window of the carriage I’d hired.  It was the safest way to get into the city without being attacked by people who didn’t know I had permission to be in Stormwind. But I was still nervous that someone would peek in the windows or somehow get wind of who and what I was before I was inside the walls.  So I kept the visa close, along with all of the other paperwork, and stared out the window. It was so different here in Elwynn; there was nothing in Horde territory that looked like this. Tall, green trees grew so thick that you couldn’t see very far into the forest.  Sunlight streamed through the branches that arched over the hard-packed dirt road. I heard birds singing, and the whole place smelled of apples and springtime grass. It was a strange kind of lush, so different than the beautiful oranges and reds of my homeland. 

Goldshire came and went quickly, and it was a much smaller town than I’d been expecting.  The outlying villages around Silvermoon were larger. Even our forest was more heavily populated than Elwynn.  It made me wonder where all the humans actually lived. There were millions of them, even just here in their homeland, but I could have been speeding through a remote corner of the world for all I knew.  There wasn’t even that much trade along the road. That, at least, somewhat made sense. Stormwind was a port, and griffins could help move goods inland. Wyverns and Dragonhawks did the same thing for the Horde.  

About fifteen minutes later the tone of the horses’ hooves on the ground changed, and I knew I was coming into the city.  I pressed my face against the glass as we passed under the huge, open gates of the city and into the valley of heroes. I knew the city, I’d studied the maps extensively before coming.  The gleaming statues that stretched up into the clear, blue sky were memorials. I passed the one of Alleria and smiled at the irony. She was not dead, and our people were no longer part of the Alliance.  Part of me was saddened by that dissolution of relations, and the other part was amused. We may never know why the Alliance chose to spy on us. 

I shook off the thoughts.  It was such recent history for us; being so much longer lived than humans.  I was young, barely seventy-five, and I’d been alive to see the scourge come to Quel’Thalas.  I’d lived through that horror, and it was not what I needed on my mind right now. Now I needed to be focused on convincing whatever low-level city official I talked to that they should allow me to open a brothel in their city.  Well, another brothel. I knew from my research that they had several, but nothing like what I would be opening if I got the permits. 

We turned around the curve at the second set of gates, and this is where the guards stopped my driver.  I heard them talking and slid down the window, anticipating the need to show them my documentation. A few moments later, as I anticipated, a human woman came to my open windows.  She looked in at me, but her face was impassive as I handed her the visa from the envelope along with identification and proof of the appointment I had tomorrow. It was afternoon now, almost evening, and I’d just be settling into the room I had reserved at one of the quieter inns.  I planned to stay out of the trade district to avoid any conflict. 

She looked back and forth between me and the papers several times, and then handed them back, nodding.  I heard her smack the outside of the carriage and yell, “Let ‘em through!” 

It was so strange to hear them speaking common.  It was one of several languages I spoke, but only at of necessity for my work.  I didn’t hear it that often. Even Aiden didn’t speak it; he’d learned orcish. He was even picking up some Thalassian now that he’d been in the city for awhile.  

White stone and blue roof tiles passed, then I smelled the salt of the canals, The orange and white of old town passed only to my right, we weren’t stopping there.  I was staying in the Dwarven district, close to the keep for easy access in the morning. Old Town was a little too...rustic...for my tastes. 

I was leaning back when the carriage slowly came to the stop.  I looked outside and frowned; we weren’t in the dwarven district.  Instead, the steps and the huge, white stone walls and towers of Stormwind Keep stretched into the sky.  Gold and blue tipped spired pieced the clouds above, and a fountain honoring Varian Wrynn bubbled happily away below.  A rich, blue rug wandered up the stairs, leading the way into the depths of the keep. 

My driver came around and opened the door, helping me down onto the cobbled streets, “Why have we stopped here?” 

“Because--,” he didn’t get to finish.  Instead, he was interrupted by a young-sounding voice.  

“Your appointment has been moved up to today,” I turned to the speaker, and found myself facing a young page, dressed head-to-toe in the blue and gold livery of the king.  One of the castle’s pages, then. Curious. 

“I see.  Are you my escort?,” I injected just the right amount of flattery into my voice.  Enough so he’d know I paid attention, but not so much that it sounded fake. I wanted him to feel important, and to see me as non-threatening.  

“Yes, lady,” he gave me a quick bob of his head.  

“Fantastic.  Let me take care of my driver,” I turned to him and tipped him some coins and leaned into the carriage to grab all of my paperwork off of the seat.  I had the other half of his pay waiting at the inn upon delivery of my belongings. After receiving his pay, he got back into the carriage and drove towards my inn, and I turned back to the page, “And, please, call me Avi.  What is your name?” 

“Justin,” he replied, turning towards the fountain and the steps.  

“Strange name.  I like it though,” I followed behind him, looking at the castle, “You know, I’ve never seen the keep before.  It’s lovely.” 

He looked up at it and squinted, shrugging, “I see it every day.  It seems plain to me. But I’ve seen some things the blood elves built.  They are strange to me.” 

“And normal to me,” I laughed, although it wasn’t all that genuine, and we started up the carpeted stairs, “I don’t suppose you know why they moved my appointment up, do you?” 

“I do, but I’m not to tell you.”  

“Not even for a kiss?,” he stumbled a little and I giggled for real this time, “On the cheek of course.  Best to save the real thing for your first girlfriend.” 

“Boyfriend.” 

“Boyfriend, then.  Ah, that means my kisses won’t sway you.  Oh well, I had to try.” 

He smiled shyly at me, “Why do you think they sent me?” 

“Well that, young man, is an interesting piece of information.  I wouldn’t think that madams would be counted as dangerous.” 

“All Horde are counted as dangerous.  Although, I admit, I didn’t expect you to be nice.” 

“Well, I certainly wasn’t going to be mean to the first human I meet in Stormwind.  If all goes well I’ll live here for a bit, and I wouldn’t want to get off on the wrong foot.”  

“I guess not.  This way,” we were at the end of the long hallway that lead from the doors to the rest of the keep, and I noticed that we were passing an empty throne in the the throne room.  

“Well, isn’t that something?,” I commented, looking at the ostentatious gold lions at the foot of a throne that was at least a story tall, and draped in heavy blue velvet, “Lions, lions everywhere.”  

“Mhm.  The symbol of House Wrynn,” he said it absently, like his thoughts were somewhere else.  Mine were, too. It was strange to be taken this far into the keep, and even stranger that the king was not on his throne.  I was beginning to have suspicions about this meeting. 

The boy took through one of the heavy wooden doors to the side of the throne, down another long, well-lit hallway.  Up some stairs, and down another hallway or two. I was more than turned around now, but it was to be expected in a keep the size of this one.  We walked for quite some time before he came to a stop in front of a large wooden door. It was elaborately carved with the symbols of the alliance, with gold leaf adornments and blue enamel in some of the carved places.  Guards in heavy plate flanked the entrance. There was no doubt about where I was now, but I was still somewhat confused as to the why. 

“Lady Avinyela Sunflyer to see the king,” Justin said to the guards, confirming my thoughts.  I was suddenly glad I had chosen to dress well. The guards pushed one of the doors open and Justin entered before me.  

The room beyond was obviously part of the king’s private quarters.  The fact added more mystery to an already confusing situation. It was a comfortable sitting room, with plush furniture scattered around the room, a large fireplace, and a long wooden table against one wall.  It was summer, so there was no fire in the fireplace, but it was brightly lit by candles. Two men were in the room. One sat in a chair, his long, blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. He wore only a plain shirt, doeskin breeches, and leather boots.  The other stood by the table, leaning against the side with his hip. He had red hair and bright green eyes, and was dressed head-to-toe in black leather. A wicked-looking blade was strapped to his belt. 

But I knew him.  Justin started to announce me, and I interrupted him, “Mathias Shaw.  I didn’t expect to see you again.” 

“In fairness, I’m a rogue.  Most people don’t see me at all.  That will be all, boy,” he said to Justin, and the kid scampered out, the door closing behind him, “Avi, this is King Wrynn.”  

I looked at the blonde man sitting in the chair and inclined my head, “Your highness.  Mathias, I’m confused. Not that I’m disappointed to see you again, or meet the king, but the matter of my brothel must surely be too minor for the king to consider.”  

“Well,” he cleared his voice and shifted in his seat.  I’d been told about him. The boy king, the one who’d seen so much tragedy in his life.  They said it made him wise, and that he’d stayed kind. Kinder than his father. Sylvannas thought it was a weakness, and she kept trying to exploit it, but I wasn’t so sure that kindness meant softness in his case.  It certainly didn’t mean softness when it came to his body. I could see the broadness of his shoulders and chest, and the thick ropes of muscle that he sported. He trained and fought, like his father had, “It normally would be.  But, well, you’re the only member of the horde thus far who has made use of the extended invitations.” 

“I wish I could say I was surprised.  How many did you send?” 

“I...honestly don’t know.  I just knew they were sent.”  

“About 500,” Mathias interjected.  

“Well, then about 500,” a small lift at one corner of his mouth, “Mathias said he knew you, so I thought it might be nice to invite you for dinner and meet you myself.” 

“I see,” the wheels in my head were turning.  This was something I could work with, “Well, which first, business or pleasure?” 

He blushed.  The king actually blushed at the word pleasure coming from the mouth of a whore.  Oh, this might be fun. I began to wonder if there was another reason Mathias had invited me to meet the king.  He coughed and said, “Best get the business done first.” 

“Well, then please, take a moment to look through this,” I slipped a few pages out of my folder and hand them to Anduin.  I waited patiently while he read them. I included plans for the brothel, a business proposal, and even information about the property I’d selected as the location.  When he finished reading, we got to work. 

It took about an hour of bargaining and we were down to one sticking point: the location.  Anduin rubbed his fingers over his face and said, “But why the mage district?” 

“Because it’s out of the way, but there’s traffic from the mage tower.  There is already a tavern there, and it houses the warlocks in the basement.  It’s already a place where you’d see things out of the ordinary. It’s close to the trade district, but still fairly quiet.  It’s perfect.” 

“But the mages are notoriously prickly.  They’ll skin me alive for even suggesting that I let a non-magic using member of the Horde set up shop and then give visas to several other members of the Horde to work in said shop.” 

“Ah, but that’s the thing.  Mages work with the Kirin Tor and the Silver Covenant.  They already know my people, and they Kirin Tor have opened Dalaran to both factions.  The mages are least likely to be bothered by a blood elf. The distinction between us and our cousins in the Silver Covenant is political.  We are different in name only.” 

“And that little matter of the fel magic,” Mathias added dryly.  

I rolled my eyes, “We don’t do that anymore.  We lost just as many to the Legion.” 

“True,” Mathias admitted, and Anduin leaned back in his chair.  He still didn’t look convinced. 

“You don’t look convinced,” I commented.  Over the last hour I’d actually grown to like the king.  He was smart, and a bit funny. He wasn’t what I’d expected.  

“I’m not.  It’s just, well, it’s a big leap.  Especially without the Alliance being able to open a business in a Horde city.”  

“Genn will lose his mind,” Mathias admitted.  

“I employ one of his people,” I said.  

“A worgen?,” Anduin sounded surprised.  

“Yes.  His name is Aiden.  He’s a nice man, and he’s not the only member of the Alliance I employ.  This is what I do - I provide high class oddities. Orcs are plain and banal in Silvermoon, but here in Stormwind? They’d be different.  So would any other members of the Horde. I know several Tauren who would love the chance to come here,” I got up and sat on the table across from Anduin, Mathias at my back, “I’ve long been a proponent of inter-faction cooperation.  So what will it take to convince you?” 

“I don’t...I’m not sure,” he was distracted by my closeness.  My dress was long and flowing, the light fabrics floating when I moved, the gold edging giving the layer shape.  But it was sheer, and he could see the skin of my legs and torso easily. Only a pair of bikini underwear and the red velvet top of the dress hid anything from view.  And that top was low cut, my breasts swelling against the confines of it. 

You can take the girl out of the brothel, but you can’t take the brothel out of the girl.  I like showing skin. And the king’s blush was proof that it was working. 

“I see.  Majesty, I apologize if this is too forward of a suggestion, but would a demonstration of the product convince you?” 

“I don’t...I can’t...I...,” he was white-knuckling the arms of the chair.  

“Hmmm...so you do want to, but you’re shy.  Well, I’m not,” I looked over my shoulder at Mathias.  I knew him in the same way I knew most people - he was a customer.  I’d spent a brief period in Shattrath, and he’d paid for my services.  It had been a fun night, “I know you’re not shy either, Mathias.” 

“No,” he agreed, his eyes burning into mine.  I knew lust when I saw it, “I’m not.” 

“So how about this,” I got up and walked around the table to him, pressing myself against him and dragging a finger down his lips and tapping gently on his chin, “You and I will have a little fun, and the king can watch.  Or join, as he so chooses.” 

He pulled me against him, and I could feel him through the leather of his pants.  He liked the idea, “I wouldn’t be opposed.” 

“Majesty--” 

“Anduin.  If we’re going to do this, just Anduin.” 

“Anduin.  How old are you?” 

“Ninteen.” 

“Normally I wouldn’t ask this, but given the circumstances...have you ever been with another person?” 

“No, not really.  I’ve...well, I’ve kissed some, but not much else.” 

“I see why you’re shy, then.  Well, then how about this. You could direct Mathias, if you’d like.  Tell him what to do to me. What you’d like to see. Or just watch. Whatever you’d like.” 

“I...would not be opposed.  But I’d rather we go into the bedroom.”  

“Of course, wherever you’re most comfortable.  You lead, we follow,” he got up, and I could see the lump of his hard cock pressing against his pants, and I pressed my thighs together.  The virgin king? Yes, I wanted that. I might have to settle for just Mathias, but I hoped Anduin would loosen up. I might be laying it on a tad thick, but until I could get a better read on him, I’d go with the same treatment I gave everyone.  

He opened one of the doors and went into the room beyond.  Mathias followed him first, and I trailed after. Inside, it was surprisingly normal.  Instead of the ever-present blue, gold, and lions, the room was decorated to Anduin’s personal taste.  There was a lion above the headboard of the large bed in the center of the far wall, but it was easy to tell that it was part of the old bedframe.  It must have been in this place for quite some time. Elsewise, the curtains that hung from the canopies above the bed were simple purple linen. There were a few pillows, and a jade-green comforter on the bed.  The only concession to his wealth on display was a large circular rug in the center of the room. It matched the jade and purple of the bed, and had some red and gold worked in, too. It looked like the style I’d seen Pandarans sporting.  I’d forgotten that some Pandarans were in the Alliance, too. If they could cross factions, why not others? 

I turned to Anduin and he sat in a nearby high-backed chair, facing the bed.  Most light in the room illuminated the bed and nearby couch. Anduin was visible, but more shadowed.  I guess hiding made him more comfortable. He exchanged a look with Mathias, nodding his approval, and it finally occurred to me that they’d planned this.  Well, of course they had, and why not? But from what I remembered about Mathias and his tastes...well, it made me wonder if there weren’t other reasons the young king hadn’t been with anyone yet.  

“Where would you like us, Anduin?,” I asked.  

“Where ever you feel comfortable.  Just make sure I can see you.” 

“Ok,” I smiled at him and turned to Mathias.  It was the king that I wanted, but I was more than happy to use the spymaster as a proxy, especially if that’s what it took to make Anduin comfortable, “Mathias, I trust you remember the signals?” 

“I do.  Red, yellow, and green.” 

“What does that mean?,” asked Anduin.  

“Mathias and I like to be intimate in a way that required a certain amount of communication.  Red means stop, yellow means slow down, and green means continue. You may use the signals, too, if you’d like,” I replied, “And Mathias, you’re not to ruin my clothes.  I don’t have any spares with me and I need to wear them when I leave.” 

“You’d best take them off then.” 

“All of them?” 

“Leave the bracelets.”  

“As you say,” I smiled.  Then I walked a little closer to Anduin.  I wanted him to have a clear view of me. I made sure to keep my movements slow and graceful, taking my time to undo the gold laces that kept the top of my dress closed.  It loosened and then finally came free, and I let it slide down my arms and drip off the tips of my fingers. I felt the king’s blue eyes on me, even though he didn’t say anything.  I let my dress hang off my hips and cupped my breasts, squeezing them and playing with my nipples, “Are you sure you don’t want to touch? They’re very soft.” 

“N-no, I’m ok,” he shifted in his seat, but his eyes didn’t leave my body.  I slipped the dress the rest of the way off my hips, and gingerly picked it up and settled it on the back of an empty chair before returning to my spot in front of the king.  I turned my back to him, sliding the small, red pair of bikini panities off my hips. I made sure to bend and let my ass swell with the movement as I slid them down my legs. 

As soon as I’d tossed them away, Mathias grabbed me and pulled me to him, making me stumble in the heels I was wearing.  He’d taken off his shirt, gloves, shoes, and weapons, but he’d kept his pants on. He held me tight against him, breasts squished against the hard planes of his chest.  He fisted my hair and pushed my head back, finally bringing his mouth to mine to taste me. It wasn’t gentle or loving. He plundered my mouth with his tongue, hungry for the flavor of me.  His hands grabbed my ass, his fingers digging into my soft flesh, and he ground himself against me. 

He pulled away and growled, “You’re mine, now, little hordie.  Go and present yourself to the king.” 

“Yes, sir,” I replied, dropping into the role I often assumed.  I turned and went, but apparently I wasn’t moving fast enough for Mathias.  His hand cracked against my ass and I yelped, biting my lip. I felt heat flush my face, and the muscles inside me clenched hard.  I moved a little faster. 

I stood between Anduin’s legs, not too close, but close enough to touch if he wanted.  Turning away from him I bent over, making sure to spread my legs so my ass and my pussy were on display for him.  I felt the air in the room cool the wetness that coated my pussy lips, but that was the only touch I felt until Mathias came and stood in front of me.  He’d opened his pants and his hard cock was in his fist. 

Coming close, he put the head on my lips, and I knew what he wanted.  I opened for him, eagerly taking him into my mouth. I lapped at the head of his cock with my tongue, grabbing one of his legs for balance and using my other hand to wrap around the root of him.  He was long and thick, nothing to be ashamed of, although smaller than the men I routinely slept with. I make my way down his cock easily, letting him slide down my throat. I felt his hand pull my hair into a ponytail, holding it up so he could see me while he fucked my face.  He knew the rules - mostly I controlled the pace while he was down my throat so I didn’t get hurt, but he could fuck my mouth all he liked. So he held my head in place with his hand in my hair, and rocked his hips with the other. I squeezed him with my fist, and when he stopped moving his hips, I took over, letting him down my throat.  

“Mmmm, you like that, don’t you.  Having my cock down your throat?,” I nodded as best I could in the position I was in,” I bet you’re dripping.” 

I knew I was, too.  Mathias was very good at hitting that sweet spot right before it all became too much.  He knew how much to apply based on how turned on I was. I wasn’t deep enough yet for him to really start in on me, but I liked a little force while I gave head.  So he was right, I was turned on and wet. I’d felt a the cold trail of a drop going down my thigh a little earlier. Being exposed to the king like this made it even better.  

That’s when I felt it.  A cool, tentative fingertip along the seam of my cunt.  He felt the wetness too, and slipped his finger between my pussy lips, exploring, feeling the slick curves of me.  His finger rubbed over the hard bump of my clit, then slid to my opening. He pushed, and his finger easily slid inside me.  I heard his quiet gasp of surprise, and I groaned around Mathias’s cock. 

Anduin pushed his finger deep, and I could tell from his movements that he didn’t know what to do, and he was just exploring the feel of me.  That was fine, I was happy to let him explore. He shoved a second finger next to the first one and I groaned again. I wished he’d move them, but I let him control the movements.  I didn’t rock my hips or do anything with the lower half of my body. I stayed still and let him touch me while I took Mathias’s cock in and out of my mouth. 

“What say you, my king, is she wet?,” he asked.  

“Yes,” Anduin’s voice was quiet, and he sounded disbelieving.  Like what we were doing couldn’t possibly turn me on as much as it did.  

“Good, then she’s ready,” he pulled me off his cock, and up by my hair, then bodily flipped me around so I faced Anduin, “Put your hands on the chair.” 

“Arms or head?” 

“Head, like this,” he had me put one hand on either side of Anduins head, making me bend at the waist, My breasts were eye level for Anduin and he couldn’t stop looking.  

“I liked when your fingers were inside me,” I told him, because I hadn’t been able to tell him with Mathias’s cock in my mouth.  

“Should I...?” 

“If you’d like.  You can touch me wherever you want,” He reached out, slipping his fingers through the slit of my cunt again.  As he passed over my clit I said, “Do you feel that? The lump?” 

“This?,” he passed his light touch over it again.  

“Yes,” I bit my lip, enjoying the contact, “That’s my clit.  It will bring a lot of pleasure to someone with a clit if you touch it right.  We can come from it.” 

“What’s right?” 

“Depends on the person.  I like circles, pretty firm pressure.  Don’t directly touch the underside,” he moved his fingers as I’d instructed.  

“Like this?” 

“Yes,” I let the pleasure he was giving me leak into my voice, “That is very good.”  

“How will I know if you come?” 

Mathias laughed behind me.  He knew how mess I was, “With me, it’s easy to tell.  But not every woman is like me. Here, put your fingers inside me like before.  You’ll see.” 

He slid his fingers deep inside me again, and I couldn’t help the groan that came out, “You seem to like that.” 

“I do.  I like having things behind me.” 

“Speaking of.  Stay here, just like that.  Don’t move,” Mathias said. He smacked my ass, hard, the crack rebounding off the walls of the room before I heard his footsteps move away.  

“You...inside you...it got tighter when he hit you,” Anduin sounded very confused. 

“I like it when he does that, so my pussy clenches.” 

“You  _ like _ being hit?,” there was something in Anduin’s eyes.  Something I knew well because I saw it in almost all the men I was with these days.  The little bit of devil. But he was wrestling with it because he was a good man. He wanted to be rough, to inflict the sort of pain that I loved, but he didn’t want to hurt me for real.  

“Yes.  That’s what the words are for.  If it becomes too much and crosses from pleasure to pain, I say red, and it stops.”  

“I didn’t believe Mathias.  He told me it was true, but...I thought,” he trailed off.  

“Don’t think too hard.  Just be in the moment with us.  Let yourself enjoy what is going on.  I can tell it turns you on. You can touch yourself.  I’d like to see it,” the look of surprise on his face was genuine, and he looked like he wanted to say more, but Mathias chose that moment to come back.  His hand closed around my throat, not too hard, but enough to let him pull my head back some. 

“Since your first hole is occupied, I’m going in the second one.” 

“Yes, sir,” my cunt squeezed Anduin’s fingers again, and Mathias let go of my neck.  I looked into Anduin’s eyes again and grinned at him, a wicked, slick look so that he’d know how much I enjoyed what was happening, “You’ll be able to feel him.  When his cock fills my ass, you’ll feel him with your fingers. Feel how much I like it.” 

I heard the wet slurp of oil coming out of a bottle, and a second later his fingers slicked it liberally on the tight circle of my ass.  Then he pushed his cockhead against me. I relaxed myself, pushing against him. It was no trial to have him inside me; regular anal saw to that.  He still took his time pushing into me, pulling out and teasing me a little, before slowly sinking into me to the hilt. I couldn’t help the moan and the fluttering of my eyelids.  

“Ah, gods!,” that was Anduin exclaiming at the feel of Mathias filling my ass, and feeling my pleasure coating his fingers and dripping to his hand.  I heard rustling and I looked down. Anduin had his pants undone and was shoving them down, yanking his cock out. I saw, then, the other reason why he was nervous about having sex.  His cock was so big that had I not known better, I would have thought him part orc. Fucking hell, now I really wanted him. Mathias as still, unmoving, buried in my ass, “Fuck her, Tai.  I want to feel her come.” 

Mathias grabbed my hips and did as commanded.  He plunged into and out of my ass with firm, hard strokes that made me moan deep in my throat.  Strokes that pushed my body forward, making me rock, my breasts swaying, and Anduin’s fingers pushing inside me.  

“Fuck,” I gasped, looking down, watching Anduin stroke his thick length.  Even in his meaty fist it looked huge. I leaned down closed to him, wanting to talk while I still had the presence of mind to form whole sentences, “It’s so hot seeing you do that.  I want you inside me, Anduin. You’d feel so good stretching the hot, wet place where your fingers are.” 

“While...while Tai is in you, too?,” he sounded like he didn’t believe it.  

“Even better.  But I keep looking at your cock and thinking about how good it would feel inside me.” 

“I want that,” he said, fist pumping faster.  

“You’d feel so--,” I moaned as Mathias hit a particularly good angle, pushing Anduin’s fingers against my g-spot, “--fucking good.  Don’t stop!” 

My fists clenched on the back of my chair, and I felt Anduin’s warm mouth suck one of my nipples.  He moved his fingers inside me. Not a lot, just enough to add to Mathias’s cock in my ass. We stopped talking, all three of us too close and feeling too good to talk.  There was only the sounds of the cock in my ass, the fingers in my sopping wet pussy, and our mingled moans and labored breaths. 

Mathias was close, I could tell.  He groaned and bit down on the meat of my shoulder.  My cunt spasmed around the kings fingers, the pain sending shocks of pleasure straight to my pussy.  His fist went faster, his eyes glazed in pleasure. I reached behind me with one arm, grabbing Mathias by the hair and holding fast against me.  He sucked and licked at my neck, leaving what I knew would be red welts and purple bruises. He wanted to do more, I knew from past experience, but he’d settle for marking me.  I wanted Anduin inside me so badly that the thought of it alone was almost enough to make me come. 

But he beat me to it.  Hips thrusting against the tight ring of his pumping fist, he groaned loudly as he came.  Cum shot out of his cock, splattering on my stomach and breasts. It was so hot that I came next, pussy clamping down hard around his finger, and hot cum gushing from me to drip down his hand and splatter his lap.  

“Fuck!,” he cried, his cock spurting another, unexpected rope of cum onto us.  Mathias felt my body tighten around him when I came, and a few thrusts later he pushed deep into my ass, fulling me with thick, hot cum.  It was messy and dirty and I fucking loved it. It would only have been better if Anduin had been inside me too. 

I shuddered as he slid his hand out of me, letting it flop against the chair, “You’re only 19 Anduin.  I’m sure you’ll be ready again soon, if you’d like me to stay.” 

It was good, but I wasn’t satisfied.  I wanted to be grabbed and fucked hard with the thick cock I’d been eyeing this whole time.  Mathias gently pulled out of me and I stood while he rummaged around somewhere for a cloth for me to clean up with.  Anduin sat in the chair, looking somewhat dazed, cock half-hard and laying against his thigh. Mathias walked over and handed me a towel to clean up.  

“Not tonight,” Anduin answered while I rubbed the oil off, the wetness from between my legs, and started dressing, “But we’ll see each other again.  You’ll have your permits tomorrow, I’ll send them to the inn with one of my pages.” 

“I look forward to it, Anduin,” I finished dressing, and Mathias pulled his clothes back on, too.  I walked to Anduin and kissed him on the cheek, “I’ll see you when I see you.” 

“Soon, I think,” he smiled and then nodded to Mathias, who gestured towards the door and walked me into the other room.  

Near the door I stopped and said, “You know where I’m staying.  Clean yourself up and come by, if you’d like.” 

“I’d like.  Trust me when I say, I’d like.  But after Anduin takes a few minutes to collect himself, we have other work to do,” he truly did sound regretful, and he made sure to give my body a scorching once-over before opening the door and asking one of the guards to see me out.  I followed them, deep in thought. I had my permits, and tomorrow was the beginning of a lot of work. 


	7. Opening Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After procuring the paperwork and permissions, Avinyela opens the branch in Stormwind. All is quiet, or at least normal, until opening night. Also includes an appearance from a character from another one of my stories: Demiri, who is the draenei left behind in the Exodar by Sanadiri at the beginning of Becoming the Sage of Something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a time jump here, because I don't think your or I really have any interest in the details of opening a brothel. :P None of us are in this particular story for the plot, know what I mean? lol. Anyway, fair warning: THERE ARE MUCH MORE EXPLICIT BDSM SCENES IN THIS CHAPTER - INCLUDING IMPACT PLAY AND HUMILIATION. If you're not into that, best skip this chapter. But ya'll fellow weirdos seem to like this story best, so I'm not sure if that's a deterrent or encouragement, lol.

I was exhausted.  Opening a brothel or, I imagine, any business, is like birthing a child.  Difficult, rewarding, and after some time passes you forget how much it hurt the first time around.  Or so I’ve been told; I’ve never birthed a child, and I never intend to. I’ve been magically sterilized, and even though I could undo it, I never will.  No, the brothel is the only kind of child I need. 

And now that child was in Stormwind, almost ready to open.  I’d procured the property the day after the permits arrived from Anduin.  I’d hired people, most of them from the horde, and gotten them visas and travel permits.  I’d hired crews of workers to gut the building and re-build it, attracting attention in the process.  So a month ago I sent out discreet invitations to the nobility and any I thought could afford my wares.  They required no RSVP, so I had no idea who would show. But sometimes I went into the city in the guise of a high elf, using magic to turn my green eyes blue, and I’d heard my business’s name on the lips of some merchants.  

To my surprise, I hadn’t seen Anduin since the day I’d arrived.  He’d never paid for that first night, but the papers I needed arrived smoothly and quickly.  Likely as quickly as Mathias could run a satisfactory background check on the candidates. Still, I’d expected to see the king again sooner rather than later, and he’d yet to show.  I wondered why, since he clearly made sure that things went smoothly for me. I hadn’t encountered an inch of red tape, despite being Horde. Now the sun was sinking down behind the mountains that ringed the city, and it was opening night.  

I shrugged to myself, turning to go back inside, when I heard a voice, “Miss! Miss Sunflyer!” 

I turned and smiled, “Justin.  How are you?” 

He stopped in front of me, out of breath from what was presumably a run from the castle.  Why he didn’t take a horse, I didn’t know, but now he was on my doorstep, “Fine, miss, fine.  I...I’ve got a thing for you.” 

“It’s ok.  You can take a second.  Would you like a drink?,” I couldn’t really explain why, but I felt a fondness for the boy.  He was amusing to me. 

“No, thank you, ma’am,” his eyes were staring at the doorway behind me, big as saucers.  

“You don’t need to come in.”  

“It’s ok.  I need to get back anyway,” having caught his breath, he reached into the pouch at his waist and produced a scroll for me.  It was sealed with a hunk of blue wax, a lion’s head pressed into it. A shiver ran down my spine, and I looked at him, “Oh! I’m also supposed to tell you.  It’s magically sealed, it’ll only open for you. You put your thumb on the lion.” 

He handed it over.  I dug a gold coin out of my purse and handed it to him, “Thank you.  If you won’t take a drink, at least take a tip.” 

“I...ok, fine, thank you ma’am.  Have a nice day,” with another furtive glance at my door, he turned and ran off.  

I pressed my thumb to the lion’s head, and the seal cracked and fell away.  I unrolled the paper and read it. 

_ Avinyela,  _

_ I find myself long on thoughts of you and short on time to come see you.  I have set aside some hours tonight, though, as I’m aware that you’re due to open tonight.  I am not ready yet to have you myself, despite your urgings during our last encounter. I still find it hard to countenance that you will enjoy the things that I think I enjoy.   _

_ So given that, I request that you arrange a performance between yourself and someone close to my...dimensions.  Someone who will handle you as roughly as you’ll allow. I would like to see evidence for myself of where your limits lie, and if you truly enjoy those things.  Obviously, I ask that you choose someone with discretion for your partner. I will bring a generous payment for both your services.  _

_ I will arrive late in the evening, long past dinner.   _

_ ~A _

 

I rolled the letter up and tapped the scroll thoughtfully against my chin.  Who to choose, who to choose? I ran over my roster in my head. I knew what all of them men looked like, of course.  I’d inspected them before hiring them. I had a wide variety of species and body types working for me. My selection was, of course, narrowed somewhat by the preferences involved, though.  Sill, many of my men had a wide variety of tastes. It was something I looked for when I hired anyone, man, woman, or otherwise. 

But as I went over my roster in my head, one stuck out to me, and I went inside to seek him out.  He was easy to find, tucked away in his room getting ready. I knocked and waited until he opened for me.  

“Avinyela,” he said, surprise in his voice, “Come in.”  

“Sorry to bother you before opening night, Demiri,” I stepped inside and he closed the door behind me.  

“It’s no problem,” his thick draenei accent made me smile.  It was unique, and I enjoyed the sound of it. 

“Are you pre-booked with anyone tonight?” 

“No, not yet.” 

“Excellent,” he was one of my first hires, turning up on my doorstep as soon as I’d started looking.  He had a girlfriend somewhere out there in the world, but they’d agreed to get their other needs out of their respective systems before committing to each other.  Draenei were long lived, so I could understand the impulse. From what he’d told me of her, she was adventurous and I’d love to employ her, too, if I thought having a couple working for me wouldn’t be a recipe for drama, “We have a special guest coming tonight who has requested my services to put on a display for him, and I was wondering if I might be able to reserve you for the evening.” 

“I’m not opposed.  Tell me more about the request.” 

“In short, he’d like to watch without being involved, and he’d like to see you exercise some of your rougher impulses.  We can work out the details beforehand as to what we’re both comfortable with and what kind of scene we’d like, but the important parts are that it’ll pay well and it’ll require you not to discuss it with anyone but me.  And when I say anyone, I mean everyone. You cannot even tell Sanadiri when you next see her.” 

“May I ask who the client is?,” he crossed his arms, and a look I’d come to recognize as thoughtful settled into his features.  

“You may, but only after you agree.  The most I will tell you now is that they are a high-ranking member of the government.”  

“And I cannot take other clients?” 

“I prefer you be fresh for me, and he stated he’d arrive in ‘late evening’, so I cannot specify when you should be ready.  What you do with your time afterwards is up to you,” I smiled at him. 

“Hm.  I agree.  I’ll be your partner for this mystery guest.”  

I grinned, “Excellent.  Let’s sit and negotiate limits, and I’ll tell you more about the client.”  

 

***

It was around ten when a messenger showed up on my doorstep again, telling me that a special visitor was asking for entry by more discreet pathways.  I showed the boy where to bring Anduin, and met him at my private entrance. From there, I let him, cloaked and hooded, to the room I’d set aside. Demiri is already waiting for us.  

When I renovated the building, I included several specialty rooms, and this was one of them.  It had a large, round bed in the center, like the ones we have in Silvermoon, in the center of a large, round room.  There are a few deep alcoves along the walls with comfortable couches, and curtains that help mask the viewer even further.  Darkness in the alcoves and light in the main room helps keep the alcoves private. Cabinets around the room contain a wide variety of toys, and some special ones have been added for our use tonight.  

After we entered and close the door behind us, Anduin fliped back his hood.  He hugged me, smiled fondly and kissed my cheek, “Thank you for putting this together for me at the last minute.”  

“It’s no problem,” I said, smiling back.  I gestured to the large, dark lavender draenei standing nearby, “Anduin, this is Demiri.  Demiri, Anduin.” 

“My king,” Demiri said, putting a hand on his chest and bowing. 

“No, no, none of that tonight.  If you see me in public, well, then yes.  But in the confines of this type of intimacy, just use my name,” Anduin replied.  

“As you wish,” Demiri’s voice was a deep rumble that made me shiver.    

“Anduin, feel free to choose any alcove.  Each is equipped with anything you might...need,” lube and things to clean up with, and a few toys, but he’d figure that out when he got settled, “There are hooks for your cloak, and feel free to wear as little or as much as you’d like.  Demiri and I have discussed our boundaries beforehand, and have agreed to everything that will happen tonight. However, as before, if something is too much for you, please do feel free to use the signals and we’ll stop. Also, if you’d like to join or get closer, you’re free to do so at any point.  Both Demiri and I are clean and have been magically sterilized.” 

He nodded, “This is very...formal.”  

“Well, yes.  Your bedroom is one thing, but my place of business is another.  Especially given money changing hands. It will be more informal with the preliminaries out of the way.  Don’t you worry, we’re both good at this.” 

“Oh.  I already know  _ you’re _ good at this.”  

“Hmm, you don’t know well enough,” I grinned, “Go ahead and get settled.”  

He walked to one of the alcoves and started to get settled.  In the meantime, I slipped off the silk dress I was wearing, and stripped off all my underthings.  My clothes are important, and I’d stipulated to Demiri that they not be ruined, so I tossed them into one of the unused alcoves.  I went back to the big draenei, and knelt in front of him, eyes lowered. My hair was woven into a bun on my head, because I didn’t want to damage it.  

I closed my eyes and inhaled, letting my senses flow out into the room.  I could hear the king settle into his spot on the pillow, but not the sound of the sheer curtains closing.  I appreciated that I’d be able to see him. I heard the noise of Demiri’s hooves on the floor, and the rustle of his clothes.  Some like to be clothed while they play, and some do not. He doesn’t like anything to be between him and what he wants to take, and so I hear him taking his clothes off.  I could tell by the sound that the movement was slow and deliberate. He’s making me wait. So I breath deep, letting myself slid into the moment. I felt the soft currents of air in the room drift over my skin.  I let the stress of opening night unravel. I might be doing this at Anduin’s request, but I’d be lying if I claimed I wouldn’t also benefit. 

More footsteps, and purple skin appeared in my vision.  I kept my eyes downcast, looking at the dark blue of his hooves, waiting, “Hello, little elf.”  

I stayed silent.  I hadn’t been told to reply.  I didn’t want to, anyway. I gave a small nod to indicate that I’d heard him, “There is a pole next to the bed.  Do you remember where it is?” 

“Yes, sir,” I replied.  That was the name we’d agreed on for him.  

“Go to it,” I hadn’t been told to stand, so I didn’t.  I crawled, and as I passed Anduin, I turned my head and gave him a small, reassuring grin.  He nodded back, eyes fixed on me. I kept crawling, around to the opposite side of the bed from where I’d begun.  There, driven into the ground to make it steady, was a tall, thick, heavy, squared wooden pole. Although I couldn’t see most of it from my angle, I knew it had sturdy iron rings of varying heights driven into the smooth, polished surface.  Pain was one thing, splitters were another. 

“Stand, and face the pole.  Grab the highest ring that you can,” I’d told Demiri that I was fine being bound, but that I disliked annoyances.  Minor discomfort - my arms falling asleep, joints aching, that kind of thing - could take me out of a scene. So what he was telling me was to choose a comfortable height.  I stood, facing the pole, and wrapped my arms around it. I took hold of the ring that was most comfortable to hold. He walked around to the other side, and I felt soft silk wrapping around my wrists, and heard the iron jangling as he presumably secured my wrists to the rings.  This way, I wouldn’t need to hold myself up. 

I also got my first look at him naked.  I’d seen him before, of course, but it had been quite some time.  He was a big man, being draenei, large and muscular under a layer of comfortable softness.  His skin was a dark lavender, and his hair was long, white silk. Right now, he had it tied back, as did I, but I knew how long it was.  And his cock hung between his legs, thick and heavy and barely half hard yet. It was at least as big as Anduin. I pressed my thighs together on seeing it, already wanting it inside me.  

He noticed and walked behind me, saying, “Yes.  That. You do that when you want friction, and I can’t be letting you have any relief.  Spread your legs.” 

I did as he asked, and I heard some metallic jangling behind me. Then I felt the hard length of the spreader bar push between my ankles, and the lined leather cuffs were secured.  I was trussed up, naked and helpless, all control over my pleasure and my body given to Demiri. My only control now were the signal words. Because this was our first time together, there wouldn’t be any gags.  I don’t like them much, anyway, but he and I need to be able to communicate better. 

I let my body rest against the smooth surface of the pole, and waited to see what Demiri would decide to do to me.  I breathed deep, letting the smells of leather, wood, and new construction filter in. I was entirely in the present.  His big hand stroked lightly down the curve of my back and cupped my ass, giving it a few light, experimental slaps. 

“Such a pretty ass,” Then he slipped one finger between my legs, gliding his fingertips along my slit, “Hmmm, not nearly wet enough yet.”  

I was wet, but not from being turned on yet.  We’d just gotten started, so what he’s feeling is just how I normally am.  He shoved a thick finger into me, and I groaned against the pole. He pumped it up and down, and then withdrew, and I made a little mewling sound.  I tried to follow his finger with my hips, but I couldn’t. I was restrained too well. The chuckle the movement drew from him was dark with promise.  

“I think we’re going to play a game,” he said.  I heard footsteps, and then his voice quietly whispering.  He must have been saying something to Anduin. More footsteps, and then the familiar sounds of oil being taken from a bottle.  His fingers slid between the halves of my ass, probing the tight pucker of my ass, spreading the oil and making it slippery. Then I felt something hard and unfamiliar pressing against the slicked up opening.  I knew what it was because I’d purchased it, but I’d never used one before. It was a gnomish toy, a strange metal invention that buzzed and vibrated. It was in a shape that could be inserted into the body and left there without fear of being pulled inside by the muscles.  

That was precisely what Demiri did.  The object wasn’t terribly thick, but I could feel it once it was there.  Then I heard his footsteps again, but he didn’t go far. I heard rustling, and that was all the warning I got before I heard the whoosh! And felt the falls of a flogger land on my ass.  I had to give it to him - his aim was good. He had hit me square on the very generous meat of my ass and hadn’t wrapped at all. He’d chosen one that was heavy enough not to sting, but light enough not to be truly painful.  It felt more like an exceptionally intense massage. Fuck, it’d been too long since I’d felt that feeling. 

But I hadn’t been expecting it, so I yelped, and Demiri chided me, “Shush, elf.  It doesn’t hurt. I didn’t even hit you that hard. Save your complaining for later.”  

I was expecting the next strike, and instead of a yelp, I let out my inheld breath in a heavy rush.  As Demiri got started, Anduin presumably joined in, because that’s when I felt it - the buzz of the thing in my ass.  I’d never felt anything like it before, and the sensations danced across my nerves, pulling a moan from me. After a second or two, the buzzing stopped.  

“I think she likes it,” I heard Anduin comment, his voice seemingly indifferent.  I thought better of his indifference, though. I’d seen plenty of dominant people pretend that they weren’t affected during a scene.  Demiri paused to answer him. 

“I think she does, as well,” The flogger started again, and the toy in my ass buzzed for a few seconds.  They continued in this way - Demiri striking me and Anduin timing a pulse of sensation to mix with the flogger rhythm.  As I started to get warmed up, the intensity started to increase, he started to go faster, and he started to change his patterns.  The strikes varied, some were on the meat of my ass and some were on my upper back, but all coupled with random vibrations from the toy inside me.  It wasn’t enough to make me come, it was just enough to tease me. My cunt was dripping wet, droplets leaving wet tracks on my inner thighs as they made their way to the ground. My clit was throbbing, and the muscles in me clenching, wishing I was full.  

“Please!,” I screamed, begging, “Please, Demiri, let me come!” 

“It’s not up to me,” Demiri answered, “Be nice and ask our guest.” 

“Anduin, please, please let me come!,” I couldn’t see him, and I didn’t know what he wanted to hear, I just wanted him to relieve some of the pulsing in my pussy.  

“I think I’d like to see that,” he replied, and the buzzing toy in my ass turned on and stayed on.  Demiri pushed his hand against it, making sure that it buzzed against my g-spot. 

“Yes!,” I cried, pushing my hips against his hand.  It didn’t take long for me to come, pleasure rushing through me and gouts of wetness painting my legs and the floor.  But the buzzing didn’t cease, and Demiri didn’t move his hand. My clit got sensitive, and the buzzing intensified in my ass, “Oh fuck, OH FUCK!”  

It was too much and not enough and I needed it to keep going and stop.  I muttered curses under my breath; said things I couldn’t remember later, but Anduin just turned the toy up another notch and left it there until I came again for them.  When the wetness stopped running down my legs, the buzzing of the toy turned off, but the toy stayed in my ass. I was breathing hard, endorphins having flooded my system.  My back and ass were on fire, but right now it was a warm, pleasant sensation. 

“You’re being impolite, Avinyela.  What do you say to our guest?,” Demiri asked.  

My head dropped back, lids half-open, and I gasped a reply, “Thank you.  Thank you for letting me come.” 

“Is she ok?,” I heard Anduin ask.  

“It’s best to ask her that question if you wish to check in with her.”  

“Avinyela, are you doing ok?” 

“Green,” I said, as clearly as I could manage.  Fuck, I’d be pissed if they stopped. I’d understand it, because Anduin had never been anywhere near any of this, but I’d be pissed.  

Demiri came around and untied my arms, helping me balance.  Once I did, he re-tied me, my wrists in front of me, his hand held my upper arm, “Can you stand?” 

“Yes,” I replied.  I wasn’t so far-gone, and I’d had a couple of minutes to recover.  

He let me go, and walked to the bed, sitting on the edge.  His cock was fully hard now, thick and long, pointing towards his navel.  I stole a glance at Anduin, and saw that he was naked, too, and hard. Fuck I’d forgotten how well-hung he was.  But he didn’t touch himself. He watched me with an intense look in those sky-blue eyes of his. 

“Don’t look at him, look at me,” Demiri snapped, and I whipped my head back to him, “Come stand in front of me.”  

Walking with a spreader bar between your legs isn’t easy, and Demiri was seated on the apex of the circle, facing so that Anduin would see him almost in profile, so I had to walk around the bed rather than go the few feet to the side closest to me.  I didn’t even have my arms to balance, and there was every chance that I’d fall. So I moved slowly and carefully, shuffling over to him while they stared at my naked body and watched me struggle. I almost fell a few times, but managed to right myself and make it to Demiri.  

“On your knees,” he demanded, and I knelt, “You took your time getting over here.  You went so slow I didn’t think you wanted to have my cock.” 

“I do!,” I exclaimed.  

He grabbed my jaw, forcing me to stare into his glowing aqua eyes, “I didn’t ask for an answer.  And you’ve been rude to our guest.” 

I had no idea how I’d been rude to Anduin, but I’m sure Demiri would tell me.  He used his hand on my jaw to turn my head so I looked at Anduin, “Look how hard he is.  You did that to him, and you didn’t even offer to relieve him.” 

“I’m sorry, sir.” 

“I’m sure you are.  Stay here,” he let go of me and got up.  I didn’t move an inch. I didn’t follow him with my eyes, I stared at Anduin and his thick, hard cock.  Demiri rummaged around in the cabinet and came back, “Crawl to him and apologize.” 

Crawling without my hands free and the bar still between my legs was something of a challenge.  I bent down, using my elbows and shimmying along, my ass in the air, my breasts grazing the ground under me.  I was completely exposed to Demiri, “Faster!” 

I tried to obey him, but I couldn’t, and that was kind of the point.  I heard a whistle and then the snap of something small and stinging on my ass.  Fuck, it hurt! I yelped and tried to go faster. I couldn’t though, I wouldn’t be able to go fast enough for him, and sharp, stinging slaps of what I assumed was a riding crop followed me all the way to Anduin’s feet.  But the pain pushed endorphins through my system, adding to what was already there, and I welcomed it. I pushed deeper into the place where I could float and let the sensations overwhelm me. By the time I reached Anduin, I was dripping wet again, even though I was exposed to the air.  

“Now apologize to him,” Demiri said, his voice firm.  

“I’m sorry.” 

“For what?,” Anduin’s voice was calm, quiet, and steady.  He’d be different than Demiri, I could tell, but no less rough with me.  Even in this arena, he had an innate sense of fairness. He’d give me the chance to get it right, not force me to get it wrong.  

“For making you hard without offering any relief,” my voice was tinged with desperation.  I wanted him to believe me. 

“Good girl,” came Demiri’s voice from behind me, “Now offer to help.”  

“Please let me make you come.  Please let me make it better, Anduin,” I looked up at him, waiting for an answer.  I didn’t get one from his voice. Instead, he reached his hands behind my head and pulled me down to his groin.  He pushed his cock against my lips, his hands holding my head steady. 

“Open,” It wasn’t rough and demanding like Demiri, but it was a command all the same, and I obeyed.  His thick cock invaded my mouth, but he didn’t push too deep. Demiri must have explained my rules about deep throating.  My suspicions were confirmed a second later when he said, “Take me in as far as you can.” 

I couldn’t take him as far as Mathias because of his size.  My jaw and throat are only so big. But I tried hard and got as much of him as I could down my throat, and I was rewarded with a deep groan from above me.  After a few seconds he let me up, “I’m going to fuck your mouth, and when I stop, you take me down your throat.” 

“I understand,” I said, before he pushed me back against his cock.  I opened for him, the salt of his skin flooding my mouth. I stayed open for him, and he held my head in his hands.  His hips rocked, cock sliding in and out. I didn’t bother to try and help him. When he stopped, I took him as far down my throat as I could until he let me up.  Not having my hands free made it twice as messy as usual, drool coating my mouth and chin. 

After a few deep strokes, I felt Demiri grab my hips and yank them up so I was up on my knees instead of kneeling down.  Somehow, I knew what was coming. Despite that, when he sheathed himself inside me a few seconds later, I still groaned around Anduin’s cock.  My cunt spasmed, stretching for Demiri’s cock, the sweet burning ache of it going directly to my clit. He held onto my hips, holding me in place, and plunged in and out of me.  He went hard, the wet noise and smacks of our bodies clearly heard in the room. I was full and floating and my pussy was so close to squeezing Demiri’s cock as I went over the edge.  

Somehow, Anduin was the one who realized I was close, “You’re going to come, aren’t you, little elf?,” I nodded around his cock.  He didn’t stop fucking my mouth, “I’m going to shove myself down your throat and come when you to.” 

I groaned and squirmed, trying to urge Demiri on.  A few more hard, fast strokes and I let go, gushing and groaning hard around Anduin.  True to his word, he stopped, I took him down, and I felt his cock pulse in my mouth. I earned that cum, and I earned the quick, gasping moans that he let out when he came for me.  I swallowed it down, pussy twitching around Demiri’s still-thrusting cock. Anduin let me up, and I rested my head against his thigh, his hand resting limply on the crown of my head.  A few strokes later, Demiri followed us down. He pushed himself deep, and I felt him twitch inside me, filling my other end with cum. I’d earned that, too. 

After he came, Demiri slipped out of me with a wet slurping noise.  He gently worked the toy out of my ass. The spreader bar came off next, and he freed my hands last.  He picked me up and carried me to the bed, and I gratefully laid on the soft mattress, my eyes closed.  I laid on my side and let the physicality of the event wash over me. The burning pain and the bone-deep satisfaction.  The slip and mess on my mouth and between my legs. 

“This is the most important part,” I hear Demiri say, presumably to Anduin, “You must take care of them afterwards.” 

I felt the bed dip under his weight, and a few minutes later he was working a soothing balm into the skin of my back and ass.  Then he had me open my legs, and he gently cleaned me, and then cleaned my mouth. I sipped on a canteen of water that someone gave me, and hummed happily under the gentle strokes of Demiri’s hands.  He pulled the soft blankets back and laid on them on his back, “Come here, Avi.” 

“Mrph,” I could only really make noises, I didn’t have many words yet, but I let him move us until I was laying on his strong chest. He stroked my hair and held me, letting me slowly come down.  Anduin laid next to us, watching us with a gentle, curious look in his eyes. I watched him, too, and the thoughts that flickered across his face. 

“I didn’t realize this part existed.  No one told me about afterwards,” he said, and I could hear some emotion in his voice.  

“It is important,” Demiri explained, “Because sometimes there will be real hurt, physically.  She will have bruises tomorrow. But it is intense. It isn’t good to be alone afterwards, not for you or her.  So you stay, and take care of her. It’s both things, Anduin, not just the pain. And you don’t have to feel shame about the pain.  You are complex, like all of us, and you aren’t just bad or good.” 

“Yes.  I see that.  I...think I wish to be alone.  Thank you, both of you,” he rolled off the bed and went to go get dressed.  He came back and said goodbye to us, and left the room. I stayed with Demiri until I drifted off to sleep.  After that, the day was over, and I had another piece in the puzzle of Anduin Wrynn. 


	8. The First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin finally works up the courage to go for the prize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I'm planning on writing about Anduin. It's not that I dislike him or anything, it's just that I don't want to beat the whole sexual tutor thing with a stick, y'know? It leashes her to him and it's not really what I'm going for. Although I was contemplating doing a whole like...side series with the two of him and Anduin learning his way around a woman. Would you wanna see that? I guess comment or something if you'd be interested. If no one wants to read it, it's unlikely I'll write it. 
> 
> Also, I've got a quick sketch for you guys this time. =D

It was weeks before I heard from him again.  In the meantime, the brothel grew. I had Sirene hire another person with a similar skill set - someone who had family in Stormwind.  It was important to me to reunite people. As it turned out, Sirene had a cousin who’d also been claimed by Arthas. Her name was Rella, and she was also a healer with a head for numbers.  She wasn’t as business savvy as Sirene, but that didn’t matter. Sirene was my partner, Rella was only there to heal and keep the books. She took to it quickly, and lived in an apartment above the brothel.  

I, on the other hand, decided that in the case of this branch I’d find a place to live that was nearby, but not inside the brothel.  Then I could keep my business and my private life more separate. When I had Demiri work me over a few more times, no one had to know.  It was our business. Rella only questioned the bruises and welts the first time, and I explained the type of things I liked to do. After that, she healed me without asking.  

We were successful.  As I’d expected, the members of the alliance were just as curious about the other faction as the members of the horde.  Several of my employees told me that they’d actually made friends with a client or two, and started interacting with the city around them.  The guards and citizens got used to our presence and relaxed, treating us like anyone else. It had gone much the same with my business in Silvermoon.  Rocky, at first, but eventually everyone adjusted. So even after the curiosity died down, business stayed strong. I had a quality product. I didn’t forget about Anduin though.  I knew it was only a matter of time until I heard from him. And, I was right. When the letter came, though, it was short:

 

_Avinyela,_

_I will be there tonight.  I only require you. As last time, payment will be delivered the following morning._

_~A_

 

I felt in my gut that this was it for him.  It was possible he wanted to talk, or watch me by myself, but I doubted it.  He hadn’t ever expressed interest in that. So I set aside my favorite room. Anduin’s fee would be high enough that it warranted closing the luxurious room off to others.  It was easy to access via the back staircase, too. It was the one that most reminded me of home - it had brightly colored, soft, sheer drapery dangling from many of the rafters.  It also had a large, soft, circular bed like the ones back home, and the floor was littered with soft rugs and pillows. There were similar cabinets and toys here, but I suspected we wouldn’t need most of them.  He hadn’t given me a time, so I paid one of the stewards to watch for a stranger coming to the back door.

I made sure to prepare myself, too.  I bathed and brushed my hair till it shone.  I had nearly all the hair removed from my body.  I didn’t always do that, but I thought I should give Anduin something special.  So I had only the hair on my head, and a strip of orange between my legs. Otherwise, I was smooth and soft.  I chose a bandeau top made of red silk velvet and gold accents. The gold supports did lovely things to my cleavage, making my breasts look soft, ripe, and inviting.  I left my midriff bare, and settled a long, flowing skirt around my hips. It hung low, and it was made of fine, soft silk that moved and floated when I walked. It was s fine it was almost see-through.  The suggestion of my body as I moved was enticing. I left my hair down, letting it tumble down my back in soft, natural waves.

It was late when the steward came and got me.  I hurried downstairs, arriving shortly before he did.  He was covered head-to-heel in a cloak with a deep, face-obscuring hood.  He nodded when he saw me and I smiled at him, “Good evening. Follow me.”

I turned and started to make my way to the stairs, and his footsteps followed.  I let him up to the room that I prepared, letting him in and closing the door behind us.  As soon as it was closed, he pushed the hood back and smiled at me, “Good to see you again.”  

“As always,” I agreed.  

“Sorry it took so long.  Sylvanas has kept me busy.”

“No need to apologize, but now that you are here, tell me what you’ve come for,” he gave the bed a pointed look and gave me a lopsided smile.  I laughed and shook my head, “You know what I’m asking, Anduin. Our previous encounters haven’t led to much participation on your part.”

“I am very much here to participate.  I just,” He shrugged those wide shoulders. “I don’t know where to begin.”    

“Are you still feeling conflicted about the idea of pleasurable pain?”

“A little, but not as much as I was.  Even so, I think it might be best to walk before I run.”

I nodded, “I agree.  Well, then, tonight we'll just be together.  I will teach you some of the ways around a body like mine.  You’ll have to marry eventually, and this way you’ll know how to please her even if she doesn’t share our proclivities.”

“You can teach me all of that in one night?,” he looked skeptical.  

“No,” I grinned, “And everyone is different, so some of it you’ll have to relearn with each new partner.  But I’ll teach you the basics. And with luck, my pretty little king, I’ll finally get to feel you inside me.”  

The same glint in his eye that I saw while he watched me with Demiri was there.  The need to answer the challenge. Anduin was kind, and he was fair, but he was also one of the Wrynns.  Their lion sigil wasn’t an arbitrary decision, “Oh, I will fill you with myself tonight, Sin’dorei. I seen too much of you not to finally feel you myself.”  

I cocked my head to the side, “We’ll see.  I have only one real demand: as with the other times, do not damage my clothing.”  

His eyes swept over me, blatantly staring, the open heat of his gaze making me shiver in anticipation, “It would be a shame to destroy something so lovely.”  

He took his cloak off and hung it on a hook near the door.  Then I took his hand in mine and led him to the bed. I turned, pressing myself against him, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, “Lesson one: because of your size, you will always have to go slow. You must take your time and prepare the person, or it will be real pain, and not pleasurable pain.  Even with me, you should take the time to make me come at least once before you even attempt to put that gorgeous cock in me.”

“Noted,” he replied, looking down at me.  I pulled him closer, and kissed him. I suspected it would relax him.  Besides, he should know how to kiss. So I pulled him to me, and took his mouth.  Gently at first, but then harder, slipping my tongue into his mouth. He was surprisingly good, despite his lack of experience.  My hands climbed upwards, wrapping themselves around the silky blonde of his hair. It was down, instead of tied back like normal, and I looped it around my fingers, holding his face to mine.  His hands slid down my lower back, but then pulled back as if burnt. I broke the kiss.

“Anduin, you can touch me.  I will tell you if you do something wrong.  It’s ok.”

“I just...don’t want to cross lines that I don’t know exist.”  

“Trust me, little king, I will tell you when you’ve done wrong.”  

He chuckled a little, “Now, that is something I _do_ believe.  You’d have no problem putting me in my place, I think.”  

“None at all.  I’ve dealt with scarier than you,” And I had power.  I didn’t use it in my current line of work, but I had it if I needed it.  

I pulled him back down to me, tasting the tang of his mouth.  His hands went back to my ass almost immediately, and he grabbed, boosting me up.  I giggled mid-kiss, my arms draping themselves around his shoulders, and he walked us to the bed.  He held onto me while he got onto the bed, kissing me while he walked on his knees to the center of it and laid me gently down on my back.  Fuck...he was stronger than I’d realized, and it was hot.

He knelt above my, looking down at me, his eyes roaming over me, “I don’t know where to start.  Everything about you looks so good.”

“Come back down here and kiss me until you figure it out,” I didn’t want him to get side-tracked.  I’d seen him be decisive in every other area of his life, but when it came to the bedroom he couldn’t seem to get out of his own head.  I needed to keep him in the moment, to ground him in the physicality of it.

He bent forward, holding himself up on his arms and plastering his mouth to mine again.  It took a few moments, but he lowered more of his weight onto me, pushing our bodies closer together.  But when he did, the gold of my top dug into my skin. He seemed to feel it too, because he pulled back and looked at it, scowling, “Off.”

He must be turned on now, because the word came out as a growl, and I sat up to obey.  It only took a moment for me to get it off, and he shucked his shirt off as well. Both articles of clothing hit the floor, and I laid back down.  He openly stared at my chest. He wasn’t moving, so I took his hand and guided it to my breast, “Like this.”

I showed him how to cup and knead my breasts.  He lowered his mouth to my nipples, licking and sucking until they were both hard peaks.  He took instruction well, and learned quickly how my pressure to apply and what kind of motions to make with his tongue.  Once he learned what I liked, he took to it with vigor, sucking and licking and playing until I was arching against him. My fingers were threaded through his hair, holding his head to my chest.  He finally started to take some control back from me, and I felt his hand slide down my stomach and under the waist of my skirt. It took him a second, but he slipped his finger into my slit, finding my clit.  He remembered from the first time we were together.

“You’re already so wet,” he sounded surprised.  

“Yes.  I like being touched, and I want you,” his finger made circles around my clit, pressing the way I’d shown him before, “You learn fast.”  

“When I’m interested in the subject.  I seem to remember you liked this, too,” He slipped one finger into me, and then a second one quickly joined it.  I groaned, my cunt spasming around his fingers.

“Yes,” my voice was stretched thin over lust, “I like that.  Feel inside me. Do you feel a place with a slightly different texture?”

I felt his fingers slowly exploring me, and when they rubbed over my g-spot, I sucked in a breath, “There?”

“Yes.  Now hook them, like you’re crooking a finger at me.  Press against that spot, and move them in and out,” I directed him.  He was doing his best, but he was struggling to get a good angle with my skirt still on.  So I reached down and slid it over my hips. When he saw what I was doing, he moved out of the way.  He didn’t take his fingers out of me, though. He didn’t even stop moving them, and I caught the slight smile on his face.  He knew he was teasing me. I laid back down, opening my legs for him, and he re-positioned himself, “Mmm...good. Yes. Now use the flat of your thumb on my clit.”  

He did as I asked, using his other hand, “Like this?”

“Close,” I showed him how to adjust his angle until he hit the right spot, “Fuck, yes, just like that!”  

His fingers were thrusting inside me, and his other hand had a steady circular rhythm going on my clit.  I could feel him pressing against my g-spot on every pass, and now that he didn’t need me to show him what to do, I could just enjoy the sensations.  I let myself just feel what he was doing to me, letting myself get more turned on by it and by him. I watched the muscles of his arms work, rocking my hips in sync with his hands.  I could see even through his pants how turned on he was.

“Let me--,” my breath caught on a groan, “I want to see your cock.  Let me see what you’re going to shove inside me.”

He didn’t question, he just stopped touching my clit for a moment to push his loose pants down and take his cock out.  He stroked his fist up and down it, watching my reaction, his hand still inside me. My pussy clenched around his fingers while I watched, a wave of excitement going through me.  His fingers inside me went faster, but his fist on his cock was slow and lazy. He wasn’t touching himself for his own benefit, he was doing it because he knew I’d like watching, “I felt that.  On my fingers. How you reacted when you saw me.”

“Uh-huh.  Fuck, Andiun, move your hand faster.  It feels really good,” He obeyed, wet noises coming from between my legs as he fucked me with his hand.  I was writhing, my body moving in waves, and my breath coming faster. God, he was fucking hot, “Don’t stop!”

I didn’t expect to come so quickly.  I thought I’d have more stamina than that, but he was so good with his fingers and I was so turned on watching him, that I came fast and hard.  I arched my back and cried out, fingers grabbing the sheets of the bed. I felt the hot liquid coat his hand and leak onto the bed below me.

My brain was still fuzzy from my orgasm when his fingers slid out of me.  I heard rustling, and then he was laying between my legs, his pants noticeably absent.  Finally, after so long, I was under him and the head of his thick cock was pushing against my opening.  It felt like all we’d done together hadn’t been over the course of months; it felt like it was all foreplay that had come to this moment.  I reached for his face, hungrily devouring his mouth, rubbing my sopping cunt against him by circling my hips.

He didn’t question my body’s begging, he just notched himself firmly against me and pushed with his hips.  He didn’t know how deep to push, and he stopped halfway. Not wanting to break the kiss to talk, I grabbed his hips, pulling him deeper, moaning when he pushed all the way into me and my pussy stretched around all that hard, thick length.  The sweet, burning ache of it made me groan low in my throat.

He’d seen me fucked before, and he didn’t need any instruction on what I liked.  He let himself just fell and be inside me, his hips pumping. He felt so good, and I couldn’t stop making noises, my hands grabbing him and my nails clawing up his back.  He didn’t even have to break our kiss to grab my arms and pin me to the bed by my wrists. Holding me down made it better for both of us, and he fucked me harder. His body pressed me down into the bed, and the bounce of the mattress forced me back up onto his surging cock.  He felt so fucking good that I didn’t last long before I came again for him, hot cum gushing out of me and soaking both us and the bed. I heard him moan in his throat, and he made it only a few more strokes before he pushed deep. I felt his cock jump inside me, and he filled me so much that it leaked out a little when he gave a few more spasming, slow thrusts.  

He laid limply on top of me, letting go of my wrists and breathing hard, “Felt too good.  I couldn’t last.”

“Neither could I,” I laughed again and hugged him, “And I have a feeling your rebound isn’t so long.  I’m yours until you decide to go home.”

He pulled back and looked at me, making me shudder by rocking his hips and moving his half-hard cock inside me, “Then we’re going to be here for a good, long while.”  

Gods love younger men.  


	9. Of Devilsaurs and Nightborne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avinyela goes on vacation to Suramar and makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is a joke. :) Don't worry, there's no devilsaur sex. I am not about that bestiality life. This is a little bit of a departure for this series...it'll probably last a couple chapters and we'll return to our regularly scheduled freakiness.

Once he’d had a taste, Anduin was insatiable.  He visited as often as he could, and paid generously each time.  He hadn’t yet started learning how to handle the sharper tools, but he wanted to.  So we maintained our relationship, he learned from Demiri and I, and he paid us well for the privilege.  It was the first time in years that I’d bothered sleeping with anyone more than three times, but it was also the first time I’d brought someone under my tutelage like that.  I found that I enjoyed the exploratory nature of the relationship, and I enjoyed his enthusiasm and willingness to learn. Nevertheless, his visits weren’t frequent enough to be satisfying to me.  I was prone to restlessness, and if I was being honest, I needed a vacation. 

And that is how I found myself wandering the streets of Suramar.  I hadn’t had the chance to visit since they’d allied with the Horde, and my curiosity had finally gotten the best of me.  For that, I was glad. Their city was even more beautiful than Quel’thalas, and I’d had several days of peace and contentment wandering its flower-scented streets.  The nightborne themselves were as beautiful as their city; dark where I was light, their culture and look so different from my own. They much more resembled the Kaldorei that had spawned both our civilizations.  But their culture was so very different than the nature loving night elves. Instead, they were more like us - deeply invested in magic. I felt it thrumming through everything. I’d even tasted the deep, complex wine they made from the nightwell.  Not much, because I didn’t know what it would do to me, but enough to know that I enjoyed it. As I enjoyed the power surge I got from drinking it. That alone told me to leave it be. I had enough experience with addiction to unsustainable magic. 

Instead, I lounged near the ocean, spent obscene amounts of money browsing their markets, and haunted their taverns.  Today I was wandering around the menagerie. I was told it was heavily damaged during the legion’s invasion, but it had been restored since then and now was providing me with a pleasant afternoon diversion.  I stopped in front of one of the cages, watching the brightly colored giant birds fly lazy circles in their pens. 

“I know they’re impressive,” came a voice from behind me, “But have you seen the most impressive exhibit?” 

I could tell the voice was male and, as was expected, Shal’dorei, “If you me that you’re the most impressive exhibit, I’ll feed you to those bears over there.”  

He laughed and I turned to face him.  He was, like the other Nightborne, taller and lankier than the men of my people; but he was muscled and had broad shoulders.  He wore some of the silver hardware common to the Nightborne and long, white, silky-looking hair cascaded down over his shoulders to his waist.  He was dressed like most of the nightborne: purple and silver robes, with glowing runes dancing around him, shedding purple light on his dark teal skin.  

“No, not me.  The dinosaur,” he grinned at me, and I wondered what it was about him that made him less standoffish than the rest of the nightborne.  As much as we were cousins, they gave us a run for our money when it came to cultural insularity. Most were polite, but not talkative.  

“I actually have not.  I’m assuming though that you were going to offer to show me?” 

“I was going to just point the way, but if you insist that you need an escort,” his voice trailed off, and I couldn’t help but laugh a little at the cocksure smirk on his face.  There was something about him, and I wasn’t quite sure what, but I was enjoying his company. Maybe I’d just been alone in the city for too long. 

“Well, who else will keep me from getting eaten? Show me the dinosaur.” 

“It’s this way,” he turned and started walking.  I followed him, “I am Tantuan, by the way.” 

“Avinyela,” I answered.  

“What brings you to Suramar?” 

“I needed a vacation, I’d never been here, you’re new allies...it all seemed to fit,” I shrugged.  I fell a couple of steps behind him and found myself absentmindedly checking out his ass. It was nice, a good, firm curve to it.  I shook my head and caught up. Too many days without company, definitely. 

“I have similar plans to eventually visit Quel’Thalas.  I’ve heard it’s very...red.” 

I laughed, “Yes.  And gold, don’t forget gold.  We have crafted the land so that it stands in perpetual autumn.  Here, I stick out like a sore thumb. There I blend in.” 

“Oh, I doubt you blend in anywhere,” there was no mistaking the look he gave me.  And, damn it all, I welcomed it. I wanted him to flirt with me. I wanted to get him home, too.  I’d only been here a few days, but so much time spent teaching Anduin and not being with someone who didn’t need me to stop and explain things left me feeling a tad unsatisfied.  

“Kind of you to say.  And, if I’m being honest, you’re right.  Even at home I don’t match the elven ideal as well as I might.”  

He frowned, “What do you mean?” 

“There’s a hint of something else in my family tree.  Most blood elves are taller and less curvy.” 

“Oh, I see.  Well, shortness and curves are a bonus.” 

“They have been so far,” I grinned.  We entered into a large cave, and walked up to the magical fence that kept the animals contained.  

“She’s in there.  Her name is Sur’esh,” I looked deeper into the cave and saw something large moving in the inky darkness.  Then the ground shook and the beast stomped towards the fence. As I got my first look at the massive devilsaur, she stopped and bellowed a roar that echoed off the walls of the cave.  I screamed and covered my ears. 

She stopped bellowing and thumped closer to the fence, huffing and sniffing.  I took my hands off my ears and glared at Tantuan, “You knew she’d do that.” 

“I swear, I didn’t.  I’ve heard her roars before, but I’ve never seen her charge the fence like that,” I glared at him some more and then looked back at the huge beast.  

“The fence can hold her, right?” 

“Yes.  And from what I understand, she isn’t as tough as she wants you to think.”  

“Hmm,” I stepped a little closer and looked up at her.  She really was impressive when she wasn’t trying to destroy my eardrums, “I like her.  But you owe me a drink for scaring me like that.” 

“Well, that saves me the risk of asking myself.”  

“Then lead on.  I think I’m done with the menagerie for today.” 

We ended up in a tavern near where I was staying, and after two drinks I slid into his lap, draping my arms around his shoulders.  He didn’t argue, he just adjusted my weight to a more comfortable spot. Our booth was in a back corner, intimate and hidden, and I was glad.  

“This is what you wanted when you talked to me in the menagerie, I think,” I said to him, looking up into the glow of his eyes.  

“Something like this.  I just didn’t think you’d want--” 

“I want,” I assured.  Judging from what was currently making itself known against my thigh, he wanted, too.  He cupped my face with his hand, gently brushing his thumb across my jaw, and running it across my lips.  I opened my mouth and sucked on it, swirling my tongue around it, and letting it go with a wet pop. He groaned quietly, his other hand tightening on my hip for a second.  He pushed my chin up and brought his mouth down to mine. It was my turn to groan, moving my hands to run them through his hair. 

We nipped and sucked and nibbled at each others’ mouths, tasting with plunging, exploring tongues.  He tasted good - different than anyone else I’d kissed. Like the wine that they all lived off of. I could feel the warm threads of power coming from him, caressing my skin while we kissed.  We kissed and became oblivious to the world around us. His hands held me tight, pressing our bodies together as best we could at this angle. I reached up, running the fingers of one hand along one of his ears.  He shuddered and groaned, breaking the kiss to nuzzle my neck, licking and sucking my skin. 

I took the hint and sucked gently on his earlobe, and then working my way along the length of it.  I licked and sucked and nibbled, and he held me tight, his breathing heavy. My body was begging to be touched, but his hands stayed put.I sucked a little harder and ran my teeth along the bottom edge of the nearest part of his ear.  

“Fuck,” he whispered, “That...that makes me want to do so many things to you.”  

“Tell me,” I said.  Then I took one of his hands and guided it to the inside of my thigh, under my skirt.  He got the idea, stroking his fingertips along the fabric of my underwear, making electric tingles scatter through my clit and the muscles inside my tighten.  

“I want to touch you, so I can feel how wet you are.” 

“Do it,” I breathed.  He pushed the fabric of my underwear to the side and slid a finger between the lips of my cunt.  He dipped it into me, pushing deep, and then pulling it out and circling my clit. 

“So, so wet,” he confirmed.  I knew, I could feel it soaking my underwear and sliding against my skin, “I want to see you come, over and over.  I want to taste you, drink you down, watch you writhe on my tongue, feel your cunt clench around my fingers.” 

“Yes,” I begged, “Yes!” 

“I want to watch those sweet, soft lips circle my cock and feel the warmth of your mouth around me,” my pussy clenched around him when he said that, and he chuckled, low and quiet in my ear, “I think you’d like it too.”  

“I would.  I want to feel you in my mouth.  Take you down my throat.” 

“After I have your mouth, I want to see you under me.  Fill you all up with my thick, hard cock,” I plunged my hand down his pants when he said that, seeking him out and wrapping my hand around him.  Thank the gods, he wasn’t kidding. He was more than up to my standards. My fingers barely touched around him, and I stroked my hand up and down.  He groaned again, but he kept talking and he kept making circles around my swollen clit, “Watch those gorgeous tits bounce while I fuck you until you come for me.”  

I kissed that dirty mouth again, a deep, sucking, devouring kiss that stole the breath from us both, “My rooms are close.  Let’s go.” 

I took my hand out of his pants and he took his hand out of mine, using a napkin to wipe it off while I stayed perched on his lap.  He dug some money out of his belt and tossed the gold on the table, “Lead on.” 

I got up and so did he.  I grabbed his hand, threading our fingers together, not caring if he had time to hide his raging hard-on or not.  He didn’t seem to care, holding onto my hand and following me the few buildings to the inn and up to my rooms. I let us in, and he closed the door behind us.  He grabbed me and pulled me close, then he spun me and pushed me up against the door to kiss me. Now that we were alone, his hands were all over me. They cupped my breasts, kneading the soft flesh before he slid them down my back to grab handfuls of  my ass hard to pull me tight against him. 

He dropped to his knees in front of me, and reached under my skirt to slide my underwear down.  He tossed them into a corner and pushed my skirt up, asking, “Here, can you hold this?” 

“Yes,” I tucked it into the waist of the skirt rather than holding it, because I wanted my hands to be free.  He was eye level with my cunt, all his attention on that part of me. He gently pushed the lips apart with his thumbs before he fastened his mouth to me and plunged his tongue down the length of my slit.  He was exploring me with his mouth, licking and sucking every crevice of me. He groaned against me, the vibrations of the noise buzzing against my skin, making my breath catch. His lips closed around my clit and he sucked, starting gently and watching my reactions.  His tongue lashed against me, adding to the sensation. 

“There!,” I cried when he found the right spot.  I draped my leg over his shoulder so I could balance better and he had easier access.  I wound my hands in his hair and held his face against me, my hips rocking while his mouth worked on my body.  He didn’t stop, he didn’t slow down, he didn’t let up. He did exactly what he’d been doing when I told him he’d found a good spot, “Oh, yes! Ohyes! Fuck...FUCK!”  

He plunged two fingers into me and found my g-spot easily, roughly fingering me hard and pressing on it.  My loud cries bounced off the walls of the room, and seconds later I came for him. My hot cum gushed down his wrist and arm, covering his chin and splashing onto my legs.  I’d had oral many, many times in my life, but I could not remember coming so hard from it. I was breathing hard, my cunt throbbing around his fingers, my nipples hard and aching.  

He pulled away and stood, pulling his shirt over his head to reveal heavy, sculpted muscles ringed in glowing tattoos.  The man was fuckign gorgeous, and I wasn’t going to keep my hands off him. He chuckled, “You look like you want to eat me.”  

“Yes.  Your turn,” I grabbed his waist and pulled him against me, and he came down to my mouth for another kiss.  I tugged at his belt and took it off, tossing it to the ground. His pants followed while he toed off his boots.  We walked backwards to the bed, not wanting to stop kissing and touching. 

I pushed him down and he settled on the edge of the bed.  I quickly disposed of my clothes. Before I could kneel, he pulled me closer, cupping my breasts and pulling one of my nipples into his mouth.  He lavished attention on both of them, cupping them and sucking on my nipples until I was dripping and aching again. It was different than normal.  Men loved my breasts, but in the way that they loved to look at them and feel them. It was rare that one loved what handling them did to me. How wet it got me.  He put a hand between my legs again, fingering me g-spot again. He kept his other hand playing with one breast while his mouth was on the other. There was so much sensation, so much pleasure,  My head dropped back, groans and moans coming from me in a steady stream while I rocked my hips against his fingers. Normally I would have been begging for cock by now, but with him I knew we’d get there.  We weren’t on the clock. He wasn’t going to stop just because I’d come. So I felt less urgent. 

“Fuck! Tantuan!,” I screamed, coming all over us again.  When my pussy stopped streaming he took his fingers out and brought my mouth to his again, kissing me breathless and letting me go.  

“I know you said my turn, but I saw you naked and had to make you come again,”  he grinned and I grinned back. 

“Not complaining.  You’re  _ very _ good with your hands.  And your mouth.” 

“I’m good with my cock, too.”  

“I bet,” this time, I knelt in front of him, settling between his knees.  He leaned back on his arms watching me,

I wrapped my fist around him, using my hand to guide him to my mouth.  I wet his skin with my tongue, swirling around the fat head of him, working my mouth down his length and wetting the skin as I went along.  I fluttered my tongue against him, sucking while I bobbed up and down. Once his skin was wet enough, I took him as far down my throat as I could manage.  He was too big to take all the way down, but I made a good effort of it, and he groaned loudly when I did it. 

He wound his fingers into my hair, but he didn’t try to hold my head or fuck my mouth.  He watched my lips around his cock. He let me put my skills to work in a way that was viscerally satisfying.  And he was so hard, there wasn’t an iota of give to him. Just the slide of his foreskin and the wetness from my mouth.  His moans and the slurping sound of his cock in my mouth were the only noise in the room, and every noise I pulled from his throat was a prize.   And he had stamina. He never told me to pause or stop. Instead, he watched my mouth bobbing up and down on him, and held my hair out of the way.  

“Ah, fuck, Avinyela, come here,” He gently pulled on my hair to break my rhythm.  I made sure he watched while I let go of his cock with a wet pop when the suction broke.  Then I hopped up and grabbed him, kissing him. He pulled me close and fell backwards, taking me with him.  He rolled us without breaking the kiss, and settled between my legs. I could feel his cock against my leg, and I wanted it inside me.  

He, apparently, had the same thought.  He pulled away because he was too tall to kiss me like that and have his hips line up with mine.  So I looked down, watching while his fisted his cock and slid it deep into me. I groaned when he stretched me, hips rising to meet him, opening wider to take him deeper.  He was so thick inside me, and he felt so good. And the way he hadn’t equivocate, had just slid into me, turned me on more. Because he knew he’d taken the time and he knew he wasn’t going to hurt me.  I’d come twice for him and I was dripping wet. He paid enough attention that he knew my body was ready for him. I pulled him deeper, wrapping my legs around him. 

“Yes!,” I gasped when he slid out and plunged back in, “Yes, more!” 

He adjusted our positions so he could drive into me, but keep his upper body as close to me as possible.  He looked down, watching my reactions to his thrusting cock. He hooked his arm behind one of my knees, pulling my leg up and adjusting the angle.  He moved faster inside me, fucking me harder and deeper; and or bodies made obscene, wet sounds while he fucked me down against the bed. It wasn’t rough, it wasn’t extreme, it was just two people making a connection.  It’d been so long since I was with someone who didn’t have a business reason to want me. I wasn’t his boss, I wasn’t his whore, I was just a pretty woman he flirted with at the menagerie. He just wanted me the same way I wanted him.  And he felt fucking amazing inside me. 

“Tell me when you’re going to come,” he asked, running his tongue along the edge of my ear and making me shudder, “I want to watch you come for me.”  

“Close,” I eked out, “You feel so good”  

He didn’t reply, and he didn’t try to make me think with more dirty talk.  He just filled my cunt with his thick, hard cock, over and over. He was so,  _ so  _ hard.  I had no words for him.  They’d fled when he’d slipped inside me.  He bent down and kissed me again, even though he couldn’t press our bodies together.  I writhed under him. 

“Oh, oh gods, Tantuan, I’m...I’m...,” I couldn’t finish, but he knew what I meant.  He pushed up and held onto me, leaning back and fuckign me harder and faster, his cock rubbing right on my g-spot.  My breasts bounced freely on my chest, and I gave up control of my body. I wailed and came, cum gushing out and splashing everywhere when his hard thrusts smacked our bodies together.  

“Yes, fuck, Avinyela!,” his noises joined my own while he fucked my squeezing pussy as I came.  Then he dropped forward, pushing himself deep. I felt him jump inside me me, a few last, longer strokes pushing his cum deep.  His body laid on mine, his head buried in the pillow next to me. His hips moved on their own, rocking our shuddering bodies in a few last, desperate thrusts.  

He rolled over, pulling out of me with a wet slurp, and flopped onto his back.  He was breathing hard and so was I. I reached for him and his hand grabbed mine, holding tight.  His breathy voice said, “I’ll get my stuff and head out in a second. I just need to recover.” 

“Stay,” I said.  I normally wasn’t the sleepover type, but I wasn’t done with him yet either.  

“You sure?” 

“Yeah.  How else are we going to have morning sex?” 

He laughed, “Alright, I’ll stay.”  

A vacation fling was just what I needed.  


End file.
